Alive
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: The world is split up between regular people and Hikari's. The Hikaris are controlled by the "Organization." Yugi is one such Hikari and what happens when he breaks every rule set? YYxY AU
1. The beginning

Me don't own Yugioh. The only characters I own are Serena and Wynter. Enjoy!

* * *

Alive

Chapter 1

The beginning

Yugi Motou walked down the street thinking about his life. He lived in a strange society. He was what people called a "Hikari." A Hikari was a person who had another spirit residing in their body. These spirits were known as "Yami's." Hikari's were different from regular people. Their Yami was supposed to act like a guardian angel in a sense. They were to give their Hikari's advice throughout their life. They were not supposed to make decisions for them, nor were they supposed to live the Hikari's life either. They weren't _supposed_ to, however, things did happen. Sometimes, Yami's did manage to get control of their Hikari's body, and do what they were not supposed to. It's not like it was a divine rule, or anything. Nothing bad would happen if a Yami took control. It was a law made by the "Organization" though. The "Organization" was much like a society. It had laws and people were expected to obey them. The Hikari's, no matter how old, were taken and moved into a place called "The Facility." The facility was often a huge building in each city or town that housed the Hikari's. They weren't allowed to live anywhere else, much to their dislike. They also were embedded with a microchip that was a small GPS tracking device. All Hikari's received one of these the moment they stepped foot into the facility.

Hikari's were like normal people, the only difference was the fact that they had another entity living inside of them. They often got along with regular humans, at least those who weren't afraid of them. Regular people could always tell who a Hikari was because the "Organization" forced them all to wear a piece of clothing that was blue with white flames on it. This design was the symbol for the "Organization." The "Organization" had many rules that they had to follow. They could not live outside of the facility, they always had to wear something that had the "Organization's" symbol on it, and they were not allowed to get regular jobs outside of the facility. These were little rules, some of which were broken, but they had harsh punishments attached for those who broke them. Most often though, these people were just confined to the facility until they agreed not to do it again. There were other rules, more important rules, that if broken could lead to death. Two of these rules were of the upmost importance. Rule # 1: A Hikari and Yami were not allowed to fall in love. If they were to fall in love, then when a Hikari was put in a dangerous situation, the Yami would be more likely to come out to and protect them. That leads to Rule # 2: A Yami is forbidden to ever take control from the Hikari. No one knew why the "Organization" made that a rule. The only thing that everyone knew was that if a Hikari lost control, they were quickly captured and never heard from again. Gossip said that these people were either killed or isolated for the rest of their lives, never to see the outside world again.

Yugi tried to not dwell on that thought. It was true that he was a Hikari, but he didn't mind. In fact, he got along real well with his Yami, Atem. He was a little different than other Hikari's, in that he could see Atem. Atem would often pop out of nowhere and hover next to Yugi. He was transparent, and was only visible to Yugi. Atem looked a lot like Yugi; he had the same gravity defying spikes that Yugi did. The only difference was that the tips of his were crimson instead of amethyst like Yugi's. Yugi's eyes were also the same beautiful amethyst color as his hair. Atem's eyes matched his own hair. They were a blood red crimson color.

Yugi was on his way home (or as homelike as the facility could get) from his grandfathers. Yugi's grandfather and mother were regular humans. He had lived with them up until his third birthday when he was taken to the facility. He was still allowed to see them; he just couldn't live with them. One could wonder how someone taken at the tender age of three could be as innocent and kind as Yugi was. No one really knew why he didn't turn out like others who were taken at the same age, but Yugi didn't care. He was just happy to be alive and to have a friend like Atem. Atem wasn't his only friend, he had three others. A girl named Serena, and two boys named Ryou and Malik. Each of them were Hikaris. Serena acted like a big older sister to the three and constantly spoiled them. Her Yami's name was Wynter. Ryou was shy and gentle as a doe. He often would refuse to talk to others because he didn't know them. His Yami's name was Bakura, who was the exact opposite of him. Malik was outgoing but nice. He could sometimes be kind of rude, but overall he was nice. His Yami's name was Marik. Yugi smiled as he thought about his friends. They were a strange group, but had fun together. He was almost to the facility when he was cornered by a group of teenagers.

"Look at this, it's one of those Hikari's," one of them sneered.

"Well, what should we do with it?" another asked.

"I think we should teach it a lesson," the first one replied.

One of the boys made a punching motion with his hands and Yugi's eyes widened. He whimpered and took a step back.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not getting away from us," one of them said as he started to go after Yugi.

"Yugi, run!" Atem's voice sounded in his head.

Yugi didn't need to be told twice. He turned and bolted down the street. He wasn't far from the facility, and if he reached it, he'd be okay. He ran as fast as he could, his heart pounding in his chest. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. They caught up with him before he could make it to safety. One of them grabbed him and threw him into a wall. Said person proceeded to punch Yugi in every spot he could reach. Yugi slid down the wall, and tried to stop the punches from hitting anywhere vital. He curled up into a ball as the punches turned to kicks and he screamed in pain at every foot that connected with him. He felt a sharp tug in his mind and suddenly he didn't feel any pain. He heard a voice in his mind shortly before he fell unconscious.

"Don't worry, aibou, they won't hurt you any more."

* * *

Not sure if I want to continue this. What do you all think, do you want me too? Let me know ok?

Jaa!


	2. Running

So here it is! Chapter 2 is up! I hope you guys like it!

As always, I do not own Yugioh.

See you at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 2

Running

"Yugi, Yugi wake up!"

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh, thank Ra, I thought you were dead!" Malik exclaimed.

"Wha…?"

"You were attacked by some kids. It's a miracle that you are alive at all," he replied. Ryou stood next to him. His eyes darting around as if he were waiting for something. He looked a little different, but Yugi didn't pay close attention to it.

Yugi tried to sit up. A sharp pain to his head told him that it wasn't the best idea. He ignored the pain as his memory kicked in and replayed what had happened the few minutes before he passed out.

"It was no miracle," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked nervously.

"I mean, Atem came out. He fought them off," Yugi replied.

"We know, Yugi," Malik said as he shifted slightly.

"How?"

"He was out here, we saw him. He told us to take care of you," Malik replied, not looking at Yugi.

"He was out here? You mean, he actually retained control for that long?" Yug asked.

"Yes,"

"Oh my god, what am I going to do? He took control. If they find out, I'm a goner," Yugi exclaimed as he tried to stand up.

"We'll run," Malik said as he helped Yugi up.

"We'll?"

"Yes, we, now can you please get the brat up so we can go?" Ryou suddenly snarled.

"Ryou? No wait, Ryou doesn't talk like that," Yugi said.

"No shit Sherlock. As if I'd let that weak Hikari have control right now."

"Bakura,"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Now grab him, and let's get going. I don't want to be here when they come looking!" Bakura snarled as he went to grab Yugi.

"Don't you dare touch him," Yugi snarled.

"Yugi?"

"If he so much as lays a hand on him, I swear he will wish he was with them."

The two looked at each other, and then looked back at Yugi. It was then that they noticed the subtle differences in Yugi's appearance. His eyes were crimson and his hair was a different color. All of a sudden he swayed and reached out to latch onto Malik.

"Atem please, we're too weak to fight with him right now. Let's just do what he says, please?" Yugi whispered, his eyes closed.

_But you're hurt! If you stress it too much, it's going to hurt you worse,_ Atem said.

"I'll be fine, now please calm down," Yugi begged.

_Alright, aibou, but if he tries to do anything that will hurt you, I'm going to take control and stop him,_ Atem said.

"Agreed."

"Everything okay Yugi?" Malik asked.

"Yes,"

"I take it that was Atem that we just had the pleasure of meeting?" Bakura asked.

Yugi nodded.

"What a charmer," Bakura said.

"Like you're much better?" Yugi replied.

"Hey!"

Yugi shrugged and smiled before swaying again.

"Who knew he could be so possessive?" Malik said so that no one could hear him.

"Let's go, we need to get away from here," Yugi muttered as he began to walk. He kept a firm grip on Malik's arm in case the earth decided to move on him again.

They walked quickly. It was decided that for now they would go to Yugi's grandfathers, since it was the closest to where they were. They had to make detours several times in order to avoid anyone that came near them. They didn't want them to see their clothes that linked them to the "Organization." They made it to Yugi's grandfathers quickly. Malik held Yugi up as Bakura knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Grandpa, help," Yugi moaned.

"Oh my gods, get in here, quick," he said as he pulled them into the house. He led them to the living room and had them set Yugi on the couch while he went to get a fist aid kit. He rushed back into the room and started to work on cleaning up the various cuts that littered the young boy's body.

"How did this happen?" he asked as he cleaned a nasty looking cut on Yugi's leg.

"He was attacked not far from here, by some teenagers," Bakura said.

"Why didn't you go to the facility instead of coming here?" he asked.

"…"

"Well?"

"It's because Atem took over," Yugi said with a slight hiss as his grandfather applied some peroxide to the cut.

"Oh?"

"He tried to protect me from them. From what I remember, he fought them off, it's all still a little bit hazy," Yugi said weakly.

"Let me talk to him," Grandpa demanded softly.

"What?"

"I'd like to talk to him," he replied.

_Atem? Is that ok? _Yugi asked.

_Sure,_ he replied.

Yugi felt a slight tug and suddenly he was floating beside his body. It was a weird sensation to watch his body alter to make up for the difference between him and Atem.

"Atem?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes," his deep baritone rang throughout the room. It sent shivers down Yugi's back.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Yugi thought once the shivers passed. He felt rather than saw the mental smirk that Atem threw at him. He blushed when he realized he forgot to shut his half of the mental link. He looked down and quickly shut it, but not before feeling the pout that Atem sent him. He smiled and stuck his tongue out at his darker half, knowing that he would see it. Atem shook his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Malik asked.

"It's nothing," Atem said shaking his head, "Just something aib… Yugi did."

"Okay…"

"It's nothing," he replied sighing, "What did you want Mr. Motou?"

"Please, call me Grandpa, everyone does," Grandpa said with a wave of his hand, "And I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, you protected my grandson, so I wanted to thank you," Grandpa said.

"Oh, well, you're welcome," Atem replied. A slight blush was just barely visible beneath his tan skin; another contrast between him and Yugi, "I just didn't want him to get hurt. I'm supposed to be there for him, but that damn "Organization" keeps me from doing anything! I just couldn't stand by and watch him get beaten to a pulp. I had to do something, even if it meant taking control from him."

"And for that I thank you," Grandpa said as he stood up.

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be?" he asked.

"It's against the law for a yami to take control of a hikari, which is what I did," Atem said quietly.

"Now you listen to me, Atem, that law is stupid and unfair. What you did saved Yugi's life and for that I will be eternally grateful. As for the "Organization" and its laws, I hope it gets infested with a million man eating scarabs. Do you understand?" he replied sternly.

Atem's eyes widened and he nodded numbly. Yugi giggled at Atem's shock.

_Hey, Atem?_ He asked.

_Yeah?_

_Why don't you remain in control for a while? I'd like to sleep,_ Yugi asked.

_Sure, aibou. Go to sleep_, Atem replied.

"Yugi's going to let me remain in control for a while, he's sleeping for now," Atem said.

"Alright, well, for now I suppose we should talk about what you are all going to do. You can't go back to the facility now," Grandpa said.

"I have no idea. We can't stay here for long. Even without the GPS chip, this is the first place they'll come looking," Malik replied.

"If only there was a way to get rid of those damn chips," Bakura grumbled.

Atem remained quiet. He knew little of the world outside of what Yugi had shown him, so he thought it best to leave it up to those with more experience.

"I know! I have a friend in America that works with people just like you. She helps hikari's that are thought to be dangerous by the "Organization." She can help you," Grandpa said.

"Really?" Bakura asked suspiciously.

"She's trustworthy, Bakura, don't worry," Grandpa said.

Bakura looked a little surprised when Grandpa said his name instead of Ryou's. Grandpa chuckled and merely smiled and walked out of the room. He started to rummage around for the number to his friend in America.

"We'll have to leave tonight. Before they start plastering our faces all over the news," Atem said suddenly.

"Yeah. Ra only knows what would happen if they caught us," Malik said.

"What does Marik think of all of this?" Atem asked.

"He's laughing. He finds it funny," Malik replied.

"Bastard," Bakura said as he took a seat on the couch next to Atem.

"Like you're much better?" Malik asked.

"At least I'm trying to help," Bakura snarled.

"Yeah, well…" Malik started.

"Al right guys, drop it. We're already fighting them, we don't need to fight between ourselves," Atem snapped.

"Stay out of this, _Pharaoh_," Bakura hissed.

"Tomb Robber," Atem snarled out Bakura's nickname warningly.

"I've made arrangements," Grandpa interrupted as he walked back into the room.

"Yeah?" Malik said.

Bakura and Atem shot each other one more glare before turning back to the old man.

"Yeah, you'll be taking a flight from here to New York. There you'll take the train out of the city to the capital, Albany. There you'll take and meet with my friend. You'll know who she is when you see her. She'll take you to a small town to stay at for the night," Grandpa said.

"Alright, thank you," Atem said as he stood up. He shook hands with the older man and then closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Yugi was in control.

"I'll miss you Grandpa," he said.

"I'll miss you too Yugi," Grandpa said.

Yugi hugged his grandfather before turning to the other two.

"Shall we get going?"

Several hours, a plane trip, and a train ride later the group found themselves standing in a small train station just outside of Albany, New York, the state's capital. They just walked off of the train, and were feeling rather happy. Bakura had let Ryou take back control long ago, and they had shed any clothing that would relate them to the "Organization." The train station that they were in was very small. It had the ticket booth and that was about it. Surprisingly, they were the only ones to get off at that stop. They all looked around and spotted a young man in a suit holding a sign saying, "Motou." They walked up to him and smiled.

"We're the Motou party," Yugi said.

"Right this way, sirs," the young man said.

He led them out of the station to a waiting limo. To say the group was shocked was an understatement. The young man held the door open and the group climbed in. The interior was empty, except for a small mini bar, to which Malik helped himself. The other two decided to just grab a water bottle. The limo drove them to a hotel in down town Albany. The boys enjoyed looking at the sites as they passed. It was a definite treat for them all seeing as they had never been outside of Japan before. That was another of the "Organization's" rules. When they arrived at the hotel, the driver opened the door and they all climbed out. Not totally sure of what they were supposed to do, the group walked inside. It was a very fancy hotel. The floors were covered in a beautiful tan rug that looked expensive, never mind the price itself. The front desk was a beautiful mahogany color. It was obvious that it was actual wood, and not paints. The clerk looked at them and smiled.

"Welcome to the Hilton Hotel, you must be Mr. Motou? You're host is awaiting you in room 534," he told them, "Zach here will show you the way."

"Thank you," a surprised Yugi muttered before they were led away.

The bell boy, Zach, led them to an elevator and took them up to the floor where their room was. After showing them to where their room was, he bowed and left. Yugi looked at the other two and turned to the door.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Come in," a female voice called out.

"Excuse me, I'm Yugi Motou, we were supposed to meet you?" Yugi asked.

"Hi Yugi, it's been a while," the girl said as she turned around.

* * *

Gasp! A cliff hanger!

Sorry everyone, I just had to leave it off there. :D I'm evil I know.

I want to thank all of those who left a review: TimeandRythmDoesIndeedSleep, YugiYamifangirl, , yugxyamiyaoilover,

and finally beyondbirthday93, who threatened me to continue: "if you don't continue it, I will haunt you about it for the rest of your days"

Thanks everyone! See ya in the next chapter!


	3. Help

Wow, so here it is, chapter three. This one may seem a little boring, but it's vital, I suppose.

I hope you all enjoy it, especially the end. (Hint: lime scene.) ;)

As always, I do **NOT** own Yugioh. If I did, I would be millions of dollars richer and I wouldn't have to worry about how I'm going to pay for college.

See you at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 3

Help

"Is that really you?" Yugi whispered.

"Yep, it's me," she replied smiling.

The girl in question was a tall red head with brown eyes. She wore a simple summer dress that was white with a blue trim. Flip flops adorned her feet and a single gold locket hung around her chest. The words "Friends are born, not made" were etched onto the front of it, and inside were two small pictures of two four year old children, one a small red head girl with brown eyes, the other a short boy with amethyst colored eyes and tri colored hair.

"It's been such a long time," Yugi said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, it has. Four years if I remember correctly," she said, hugging him back.

"I've missed you, Serena," he said as he pulled away.

"Me too. It's great to see you all," she replied as she turned to Malik and Ryou.

"It's great to see you again, Serena," Malik said as he hugged her.

"We've all missed you so much," Ryou replied, also giving her a hug.

"I've missed you too. So now, why don't we get comfortable, and you can tell me all about what's happened to lead you to need my help," she said.

She led the three boys further into the hotel room. (A/N: Now doesn't that sound perverted?) It was a suite, so there was a living room type of room as well as the bedroom and the bathroom. Yugi and Ryou made themselves comfortable on the couch while Malik sat on the floor. Serena sat in the only chair available and brought her legs up under her.

"First of all, why don't you tell us how it is that you're able to walk around without the "Organization" stopping you?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, I thought you would have been captured by now," Ryou said quietly.

Serena smiled mysteriously, "We'll get to that in a moment. Explain to me how you all ended up here."

"Well, it's kind of strange, in a sense," Yugi began, "I'm not sure what exactly happened with these two."

"Yeah, we didn't exactly tell you, did we?" Ryou said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, why don't you explain what happened to you two first, and then we can get to Yugi," Serena offered.

"Okay," Ryou said, "Well, it all happened on the day Yugi went to his grandfathers. I was supposed to get a routine checkup that day. Or at least I thought it was a routine checkup. I overheard the doctors say they wanted to try something with me. Knowing they wouldn't tell me what they had planned, I snuck closer to the door to eavesdrop. It turns out they wanted to give me some kind of new medicine that was supposed to separate Bakura and I. I'm not sure how it worked, but they said that the separation was successful on the last person they tried it on, but that person had died shortly after. I got scared, and panicked. I was panicking so bad, that Bakura had to come out and take control. He snuck us out of there, and we met Malik at the end of the hall."

"Only then, I wasn't Malik. Marik was in control. I too was supposed to have a checkup. The only difference between our stories was that, Ryou managed to get away before the doctors came back in. I wasn't so lucky. They came back into my exam room and were attempting to give me the medicine. I had a bad feeling when they came back in and sure enough, one of them let slip about what the medicine does while they were trying to give it to me. In order to protect me, Marik took over and he ended up beating up the doctor and the nurse that was there before we escaped. When the two of us had run into each other, we decided to flee. I took control back from Marik, but Bakura stayed in control for Ryou, who was badly shaken up. We fled the building and that's when we found Yugi," Malik said.

"I was on my way back home from Grandpa's when it happened. I was attacked by a group of teenagers who hates our kind. They started to beat me up when Atem took control and started to fight back. I fell unconscious while he was in my body, so it was a little hazy at first. From what Atem told me, the boys quickly fled once they realized that their victim wasn't going to give up. He told me that it was about 10 minutes later when Malik and Bakura came across us. He told them to take care of me before giving control back over to me. I woke up a few minutes later and we made our way to Grandpa's. He told us he had someone that would be able to help us, and here we are now," Yugi finished.

"I see," Serena said as she nodded her head, "Sounds like you three had a bad day."

Malik snorted, "If that's a bad day, then what's a really bad day?"

Serena smiled and ignored his question, "Well, now, I know you're all curious to hear what happened to me, so here's my story. Four years ago, right before I left, something terrible almost happened to me. I was on my way home from the mall when I was jumped. This horrible looking man, and I mean horrible, he was bald and fat and smelled like beer, dragged me into an alley way. He told me to be quiet or else he would kill me. He started to feel me up when Wynter, my Yami, took control. She proceeded to beat him to a pulp before we fled. Knowing that now that she had gained control, the "Organization" soon started to hunt for us. There were several times where were almost caught. Somehow we managed to make it here to New York. It was here that we found an underground movement to help Hikari's that was headed by a very unlikely person. This person helped remove the microchip inside my neck and made up a new identity for me. Instead of Serena Hale, number 1368 to the "Organization," I am now known as Serena Cartell. To the public I am a regular human, not a Hikari. I have made a successful life so far under that name, and I help the man who helped me help others who are like me, such as people like you. I met your grandfather, Yugi, when he was on a trip here to the U.S. He told me of how you were a Hikari, and how he wished that you didn't have to go through everything that the "Organization" put you through. I explained to him what I do, and gave him my number. He promised me that if anything happened to you, that he would call me. And that's how we're here now," she said smiling.

"Wow, that's a lot to digest," Ryou said.

"I know it is, a lot has happened in the past four years," she replied.

"You can say that again," Yugi said as he sighed.

"I just have one question. Who was the guy who helped you?" Malik asked.

Serena's smile grew into a grin, "You'll see, he's meeting us for dinner."

"Oh? But what about the tracking devices?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry," she said as she stood up. She walked over to a table and grabbed a device off of it, "You see this?"

The boys nodded.

"It's a device that cancels out the GPS signals. It works for up to about 150 kilometers. We're meeting him in the dining room downstairs, so it's well within that range," she replied. (A/N: That's about 93 miles, just so you know.)

"When are we meeting him?" Yugi asked.

Serena set the device back down and turned around to them. After looking at her watch she replied, "In about ten minutes. Shall we start heading down?"

The boy nodded and the group left the room, Serena making sure to lock it after her. They took the elevator down to the first floor and went into the hotel restaurant. Serena spoke quietly to the host for a moment. He nodded and led them through the dining hall and into a room. There were several dining tables in the room, but only two people in there. The two men, a blonde and brunette, sat at the table farthest from the door. Their hands were clasp, and the brunette was drinking a cup of wine.

"You're guests have arrived, sir," the host said.

"Thank you, you may leave," the brunette said coldly. (A/N: Ten guesses who that is.)

The host bowed and left the group to themselves. The four took seats opposite the couple and looked around nervously. After the waitress had come and taken their orders the brunette stared at the three boys, as if analyzing them.

"These three must be the ones you've been talking about for quite some time now, I take it?" he asked Serena.

"Yes, this is them. This is Ryou," she said pointing to the white haired boy, "Yugi," pointing to the tri colored haired one, "And Malik," finally pointing at the blonde.

"Nice to meet you," the brunette said, "I'm Seto Kaiba, and this mutt here is Joey Wheeler."

"I thought I told ya not to call me a mutt!" Joey growled.

"Mutt," Kaiba said smirking.

"Wait," Yugi said interrupting, "_The_ Seto Kaiba? As in Kaiba Corps Seto Kaiba? Head of the biggest gaming company in the world?"

"Yes," Kaiba replied.

"When you said someone had helped you, I didn't think you were talking about the head of Kaiba Corps," Yugi said to Serena.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"No! No, there isn't," Yugi said quickly, "I just never imagined that someone as rich and famous as you were the head of an underground movement to help people such as us."

"Good, I'm glad we've got that settled," Kaiba said as he took another sip of wine.

"So, are you two a couple?" Malik asked.

Joey blushed and Kaiba glared at him, "Got a problem with it?"

"No, certainly not," Malik said smiling, "If I did, that'd be kind of hypocritical, now wouldn't it?"

"Why's that?" Joey asked.

"Well, I'm gay, Ryou's gay, and Yugi's bi. If I were to have a problem with you two being together, then I'd have a problem with myself," he replied shrugging.

"That's logical," Joey said nodding.

_We definitely do not have a problem with that, now do we aibou?_ Atem asked almost seductively in Yugi's mind. Yugi blushed and sent him a mental glare.

_Speaking of you, where have you been?_ He asked him.

_I've been here. I've been observing. It's funny how fast things can change,_ he remarked.

Yugi sighed, _yeah it is._

"Yugi?" Serena asked.

"Huh?"

"You okay? I've been trying to talk to you," she asked.

"Sorry, I was talking to Atem," Yugi replied as he pushed a hand through his hair.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Now you were saying?" he said.

"Well, I was about to tell you three what was going to be planned for tomorrow when I noticed that you weren't paying attention," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he replied.

"That's okay, I know how you get when you start talking with him," she said winking at him.

Yugi blushed and put his head down, his bangs covering his face. He felt Atem chuckle and he pouted. Seto and Joey looked at each other and back at Serena. She just smiled at them and mouthed, "All in good time." They nodded and took another sip of wine.

"Anyway, here's what we're going to do tomorrow. We're going to get up early and head for a small town, where we'll spend the night. After that, we'll head for Buffalo, where we'll meet back up with Seto and Joey. Once there, you three will have your chips removed and new identities given to you. After we're done there, we'll take you to the headquarters of the resistance," she said.

Yugi nodded but didn't say anything. Just the waitress came back with their food and everyone lapsed into silence. They finished their meal and Seto and Joey bid them goodnight. The group made their way back up to their hotel room to get ready for the night. Each took a turn in the bathroom and Malik claimed the couch, while Ryou claimed the chair. Serena told Yugi that she didn't mind sharing the bed with him and he nodded. He told her that he was going to be out on the balcony for a bit.

He walked out on the balcony and stared out into the city. The noises somehow comforting him. He sighed and realized that for the first time in his life he felt slightly content. He didn't feel safe exactly, but he felt content. Like he didn't have a care in the world. He felt as if, for just that moment, that he was a regular human being and not a Hikari. Not that he hated being a Hikari, no he would never hate that. He sighed again and stared out into the city once more.

_What is it, koi?_ Atem's voice filtered through his mind.

_I feel somewhat happy here,_ Yugi replied.

_Oh?_

_Yeah, I know it's strange, but I can't help it,_ he thought,_ It's just, it's been a long time since we last saw Serena, and now she's basically telling us that there might be a way for us to get out from underneath the "Organization."_

_And that makes you happy._ Atem said. It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement.

_Yes,_ Yugi thought.

_Come to me, Yugi,_ Atem said.

Yugi sat down in a chair and closed his eyes. He felt the slight tug that signaled that he was entering his soul room. He had found this connection a little over two years ago, when he first confessed his feelings to his darker half. It was a great place to go to see Atem without the "Organization" finding out. He walked out of his soul room and into the hallway that connect to Atem's soul room. He opened the door to the room and walked in. As usual, a labyrinth awaited his eyes. He had once asked Atem about this, but Atem said he didn't know why it was like that. It was always a maze of endless doors and hallways for as long as he could remember. Yugi waited, he knew Atem would come for him shortly. Soon enough he heard footsteps to his left and saw his darker half walking towards him. He quickly hurried over to him and was pulled into a passionate kiss.

Yugi moaned into the kiss before Atem broke it and rested his head on Yugi's forehead. He smiled down at the younger one as Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck.

"I missed you, little one," Atem said.

"I missed you too," Yugi whispered.

"It's funny, we share a mind, and yet I find myself missing being able to touch you," Atem said.

"I know what you mean. I too miss being able to do this," Yugi giggled.

"Wi mr ntk, habibi," Atem said.

"I love you too, koi," Yugi whispered.

"You shouldn't stay here too long. Serena will wonder where you are," Atem said reluctantly.

"Do I have to go?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, you do," Atem said.

Yugi sighed; he knew there was no use in arguing with Atem. A thought came to him and he smirked.

"Kiss me goodnight?" he asked.

Atem chuckled and leaned down.

"Gladly," he whispered against Yugi's lips before claiming them.

Yugi sighed happily as he kissed Atem back. He pulled him closer and smiled inwardly. Atem licked Yugi's bottom lip before gently nibbling on it. Yugi, knowing that Atem was asking for entrance, opened his mouth quickly. Atem let go of Yugi's lip and plunged his tongue into the waiting cavern. Their tongues met in a quick battle of dominance, which Yugi gladly lost, before he roamed around Yugi's mouth. His tongue brushed around Yugi's teeth and gums, causing the younger one to moan. Atem smiled into the kiss and brushed his tongue up against Yugi's. He gently coaxed the young ones tongue into his own mouth and let him repeat the actions he just did. Yugi followed Atem's tongue into the taller ones mouth and lightly played with Atem's tongue before air became too scarce for the both of them. They broke a part, panting for air. A thin string of saliva connected their mouths for a moment before it snapped. Atem chuckled and leaned down to lick it off of Yugi's chin. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes again.

"It's time to go, akhu," Atem said breathlessly.

"Alright, goodnight, my love," Yugi said.

"Tesbah ala kheir," Atem replied.

Yugi reluctantly stepped away from his darker half and walked over to the door. After sending a small smile back to Atem he stepped through and went over to his soul room. He stepped into his room and concentrated. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the city lights sparkling back at him. A quick glance at his watch had told him that he had spent a half hour with Atem, despite it feeling like only ten minutes. He walked back inside and into the bedroom. Serena was already laying down, her eyes closed. He crawled into the bed and sighed.

"Everything okay, Yugi?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, everything's just fine," he said.

"Alright. Night," she said.

"Night,"

And with that, they both fell asleep. The moon filtered into the hotel room and shined on all four sleeping teens, as if wishing them sweet dreams and promises of protection throughout the night.

* * *

Well, now you know who the mystery person is and you also know who helps the Hikari's get rid of those annoying tracking devices.

Did you all like the lime?

Here's a little dictionary for you:

Koi = love

Akhu = love (pretty much the egyptian version of koi)

Wi mr ntk, habibi = I love you, beloved

Tesbah ala kheir = goodnight.

There that ought to help. Well, don't forget to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Quiet

So here's chapter four, finally. This one is rather low key, almost like the calm before the storm type of thing.

Not too much happens, but at the same time a lot happens. Well, you'll see what I mean.

Now, come on, do you really think I own Yugioh? If I did, I would be here writing this, and the real story would have a lot more Yaoi in it. Not to mention, Yami wouldn't leave at the end.

Anywho, see you at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 4

Quiet

Sunlight filtered into the hotel room and fell upon Yugi's face. He groaned and turned over in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't, time to get up Yugi," a voice sounded.

Yugi groaned and buried his face further into his pillow.

"Come on sleepy head, get up before breakfast is all gone," the voice said again.

Yugi turned back over and blinked his eyes rapidly. They slowly got used to the incoming daylight. He groaned again and threw the blankets off of him. He stood and stretched before walking over to the window and looking out. The sun was shining brightly down onto the city, making it seem to shimmer in the summer heat.

"About time," the voice said. Yugi recognized it as Serena's and he turned his back to the window. He walked over to his suitcase and opened it to grab out a change of clothes.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me," he said.

Serena nodded and headed out of the room and into the living room to grab some breakfast before the other two ate it all. Yugi headed into the bathroom and stripped out of his pajamas. He turned the shower on and stepped into it. He stood there and let the water cascade down his body. (A/N: Now there's something I'd like to see. ) After a few minutes he grabbed the soap and washed himself before getting out. He dried off and changed into a set of clothes. He wore black leather pants and a black cotton tank top. He had two belts on and a leather bracelet on each wrist. On his neck was a thin collar that had the eye of Horus on it. His hair lay flat along his back. He brushed it out, and let it air dry, knowing it would soon return to its gravity defying ways. He walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. Serena smiled and handed him a plate full of food.

"I saved you some. Ryou and Malik managed to eat the rest," she said.

"Thanks," he replied as he sat down at the table and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Serena had put some eggs and bacon on his plate, along with two slices of toast. He buttered the toast and ate a piece of the bacon. Ryou and Malik were fighting over who would get the shower next. In the end Ryou won (with a little help from Bakura.) By the time Yugi got done eating his breakfast, his hair was back to normal and both Ryou and Malik had gotten their showers in. The group packed up their belongings and headed down to the foyer.

Serena checked them out and they headed to the limo that Seto had once again provided for them.

"Won't they be able to track us once we're out of range of that device?" Malik asked.

"No, because the device is coming with us," Serena said, holding up said object.

"Oh,"

They piled into the car and they drove away from the hotel. Hours, and several bathroom breaks later, the group stopped for the night at a little town called Angelica, New York. They decided to stay at an inn located there. The group exited the car and filed into the inn. Serena got separate rooms for each of them and they each bid each other a goodnight. They were all tired after the trip, and wanted nothing more than to relax.

Malik unlocked the door to his room and slipped inside. After going to the bathroom and stripping down to his boxers, he unceremoniously flopped back onto his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tired, Malik-love?" a voice asked.

Malik opened his eyes and realized that he had gone into his soul room. He felt something nuzzle his neck and looked down to see Marik lying beside him on his bed.

"Yes," he replied.

"Perhaps you should sleep, Malik-love," Marik said.

"I want to, but so many things keep running through my head," Malik responded as he turned over and buried his face into Marik's chest.

"Like what?"

"Like what could happen if we get caught," he said.

"We won't get caught, Malik-love," Marik replied as he buried his face into Malik's hair, "And if anything happens, I'll protect you."

"It's not me that I'm worried about," Malik said sighing and raising his head to look into Marik's eyes, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. I promise," Marik said as he kissed Malik softly on the lips.

Pulling away, Malik replied, "I almost did."

"I'm still here. I won't let them take you from me. If they do, all of Hell will pay," Marik said growling slightly.

"Promise me you'll stay with me forever?" Malik asked quietly.

"I promise. Always," Marik replied.

"I love you," Malik whispered as he snuggled up to Marik.

"I love you too, Malik-love," Marik replied, "Now get some sleep, tomorrows going to be a long day."

Malik sighed and closed his eyes. Sleep quickly claimed the two look-a-likes.

"Gods, I'm so annoyed with Malik right now!" Ryou growled, as he plopped down onto his bed.

_He was rather annoying wasn't he?_ Bakura chuckled.

"Yes! I wanted to strangle him several times today!" Ryou said exasperated.

_You're hot when you're angry, hikari,_ Bakura said seductively.

Ryou blushed and grinned sheepishly, "You think so?"

_I know so,_ Bakura said huskily. He appeared next to Ryou, his hand on Ryou's leg.

"Not tonight, 'Kura, please," Ryou begged.

_Why not?_ Bakura asked.

"I'm tired, and we have to get up early tomorrow," Ryou replied.

_Stupid Kaiba for having us travel all the way to Buffalo by car. Fucking stupid "Organization" for planting those microchips. Stupid…_ Bakura ranted silently.

Ryou giggled and pulled himself further up on the bed and pulled the covers up around him.

"I love you, 'Kura," he said quietly, stopping Bakura in the middle of his rant.

Bakura didn't say anything. He silently climbed up next to Ryou and put his arm around him while planting a transparent kiss on Ryou's forehead. Ryou understood that Bakura couldn't tell him that he loved him. He knew that he did, so it didn't matter to him.

"Stay with me?" Ryou asked.

"Sure,"

"Goodnight, 'Kura," Ryou whispered.

"Goodnight, Ryou," Bakura said gently, "I love you too."

Ryou never heard Bakura's quiet confession, since sleep had already dragged him into dream land. Bakura moved slightly to get comfortable and fell asleep too.

_Are you happy you're helping them?_

"Yes," Serena replied.

_It's been such a long time since we've seen them,_ Wynter said.

"Yes it has," Serena said as she changed into her night gown, "Too long."

_Ever since __**that**__ happened,_ Wynter said. She appeared next to Serena. She too had red hair, but it was curly instead of straight like Serena's. Her eyes were a beautiful green that appeared almost emerald in color at times. Serena had put on a baby girl type of night gown. It was white, had spaghetti straps for sleeves and ended just above her knees. She had a clear robe over top of it. Wynter had the complete opposite. Her night gown went down to cover her feet and was entirely black. Unlike Serena's hers showed just a little bit of cleavage. There was only one sleeve that stopped shortly before her right elbow. She didn't have a robe on.

"I can still feel his hands on me," Serena whispered as she hugged herself.

Wynter walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, _Shhh… it's alright. Nothing is going to harm you, I promise._

Serena relaxed into Wynter's embrace and sighed contentedly.

_Serena?_

"Hmm?"

_Do you remember what Seto said?_ Wynter asked quietly, _About what we could do if we wanted to?_

"Yes, I remember," Serena said as she turned around and stared up into Wynter's eyes.

_Did you want to go through with it?_ Wynter asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm still a little scared," Serena said, "What do you think we should do?"

_I personally would like to do it. It'd be nice to touch you better,_ Wynter replied, _But I'm not going to force you to do it if you don't want to._

"I know you won't," she replied as she rested her head against Wynter's collar bone.

_Let's not worry about it right now,_ Wynter said, a smirk growing on her lips. _You know, there is a bed over there._

"And?"

_And we're all alone. The boys won't bother us until the morning,_ Wynter said seductively.

"Hmmm… are you suggesting what I think you are?" Serena said as she lifted her head.

Instead of answering her, Wynter leaned down and kissed Serena deeply. Serena threw her arms around Wynter's neck and sighed happily into the kiss.

They broke apart and Serena licked her lips, "I'll take that as a yes."

_Come._

Yugi sighed. He was too restless to go to sleep. He slipped his shoes back on and grabbed his jacket. He walked out of his room and locked the door. On his way down the hall, he heard moans coming from Serena's room. Shaking his head and smiling, he continued his way down the hallway. Opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator, he walked down to the foyer and out into the night. It was actually quite warm out for being early spring, so he carried his jacket instead of wearing it. He spotted a playground and walked over to it. After looking around, he decided to sit on the swings for a while. It was so peaceful here. There was a small creek that ran just beyond the playground. The moon cast down a silvery light that made everything seem almost ethereal in effect. It was quiet and almost musical. The wind through the trees was like the whispers of far off harps and violins. The crickets and frogs were the vocals and the sound of the water offering up a relaxing background melody. Yugi found it hard to believe that anything this perfect could exist in a world that was full of injustice. Despite being beautiful, it only served as a painful reminder of what the world was really like. He sighed heavily and stared up at the moon; its light reflecting off of his amethyst eyes.

_What's the matter, tenshi?_ Atem asked as he appeared beside Yugi.

_It's so beautiful here. It's hard to believe that anything this serene exists in the world today._ Yugi replied.

_I know,_ Atem said as he looked around the playground before finally settling on Yugi. The two lapsed into silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

_I want to stop him,_ Yugi thought suddenly.

_Hmmm?_

_I want to stop him,_ he said again, _I want to destroy him. I want to tear apart the "Organization" piece by piece. I want to watch it fall and crumble into nothing._

_I think someone's been hanging around Bakura too long,_ Atem said, amusement lacing his voice.

_I can't help it. I hate what they've done to us. I hate what they're doing to people even as we sit here. I hate it and I want it to stop. I really hate it…_ Yugi said.

_Yugi, calm down. Getting upset won't help anything,_ Atem said soothingly.

_I know,_ Yugi replied as he took a deep breath. He let it out slowly, _Atem?_

_Yes, akhu?_

_After we get our new identities and get the chips removed, I want to start training,_ Yugi said.

_Training?_

_I want to go after the "Organization."I want to free all of the Hikari's from their tyranny,_ he replied.

_Are you sure? It's going to be dangerous,_ Atem said.

_Yes, I'm sure,_ Yugi said.

_Alright. We'll talk to Seto tomorrow and see if he can help us,_ Atem said, _We'll also have to talk this over with the others._

_I know,_ Yugi replied.

_Don't worry, tenshi, I'll be right by your side the entire time,_ he said.

_Thank you._

Atem nodded and they fell back into silence again. Yugi was still thinking about the "Organization" and what it was doing. He scowled when he thought about how much he hated them and how much he wanted to destroy it. Atem too was thinking, but he was thinking about something entirely different…

_Yugi?_

_Hmmm?_

_If… if there's a way for us to separate… would you do it?_ Atem asked.

Yugi looked over at him sharply,_ why do you ask?_

_I know I said that I'll always be by your side, but,_ he said as he took a deep breath,_ I also want to fight with you too. I can't do that in our current state._

Yugi looked back up at the moon again. He understood where Atem was coming from, but he was also afraid. He wouldn't mind being able to touch Atem out in the real world instead of in their soul rooms. The thought of being able to hold hands with him and going for walks together made him consider going through a separation. Ryou's words about what the doctors said floated through his mind. Even if the separation was successful, he didn't want to die right after. He bit his lip and stared down at the ground.

_There might be another way,_ Atem said,_ I'm sure there's got to be more than one way of separating. If there is, would you do it?_

_Maybe. I just don't want to lose you right after separating,_ Yugi said.

_I know, little one. It's just, I don't want to sit around while you're doing everything. I want to do something to help you,_ Atem said.

_I know,_ Yugi said with a sigh.

_Come on, little one. Let's go back to the inn and get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day,_ Atem said as he held out his hand for Yugi to take.

Yugi stood up and slipped his hand into Atem's transparent one. The two look-a-like's left the playground silently and slowly. After they left silence fell back down onto the playground. The wind blew through and made the swings creak, breaking the tranquility that had fallen. The night animals resumed their calls and activities, but for a moment it was almost as if time had stopped there, and tomorrow's worries had not existed.

* * *

Like I said, not much happens, but some major decisions happen on Yugi's part.

I hope you guys don't mind if I stuck this in there. It's mostly a filler chapter, but it brings up some major questions.

Don't forget to click on that little review button and let me know what you think. See ya!


	5. New Identities

It's my birthday today!!! I'm so excited!!! (I'm serious, it really is!)

Sorry this took so long to post.

As always, I do **NOT **own Yugioh. If I did, I'd be having one heck of a birthday party!

See you at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 5

New Identities

Sunlight filtered into the room. Unlike the day before, Yugi was up and dressed already. He was nervous about what was to happen today. The questions that Atem had asked fluttered through his mind for the tenth time since he woke up. What was he going to do? He knew for sure that he wanted the chip removed and that he wanted to bring down the "Organization." In order to do that, however, he might have to separate from Atem. Could he do it? He had no idea. He sighed again and tried to eat a little of the food he had sent up to his room. He set the bagel back down, suddenly not hungry. He sighed again as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

"Hey, you're up early," Malik said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Nervous?"

"Not really. I just have a lot on my mind," he replied.

"Oh?"

"It's nothing," he said as he stood up, "Is everyone else ready?"

"Yeah, they're all waiting downstairs," Malik replied.

"Alright, let's go," Yugi said. He grabbed his bag and followed him out the door.

The two walked down the stairs and into the foyer. Serena made sure that they had everything before they all piled into the limo and left for Buffalo. The two hour car ride was rather quiet seeing as each person was lost in their own thoughts. It was all too soon that they reached the city. The three boys stared out the windows in fascination. They had never seen another city besides Domino, so it was quite the experience. The limo pulled into a tall skyscraper in the middle of the city and came to a stop. The four exited and Serena led them through a door and over to a receptionist. The receptionist, after see who it was, motioned for them to go through and the group got on a private elevator. The elevator went up to the 54th floor and opened up into a huge office. Kaiba sat behind a huge desk typing away at a silver laptop. He didn't bother to look up as they came in, choosing to ignore them instead. Serena stopped and crossed her arms while tapping her foot lightly. Kaiba eventually looked up at them and then looked back down at the laptop. He typed in a few things and then shut the screen.

"It's about time you got here," he said roughly.

Serena just ignored him and smiled, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes," he said as he stood up and strode over to a door. He pushed it open and led them down a hallway. He stopped in front of two huge metal doors and turned to the group.

"First you're going to get those chips removed. After you're done, you'll come back to my office and I'll give you all of the necessary paperwork for your new identities. Don't worry; we have a fully equipped medical staff on hand. Most of them are Hikari's and the ones who aren't pretend not to see anything and they get a huge bonus in their checks," Kaiba said.

He turned and walked through the doors. A doctor approached them and Kaiba stopped to talk to him.

"These are the three. I want it to go quickly and smoothly. You know what you have to do," he said before turning around and leaving. Serena gave them a small wave before following Kaiba back to his office.

"Alright, so then who wants to go first?" the doctor asked.

"I will, doc," Malik said.

"Please, call me Jack," the doctor said.

Malik nodded.

"Follow me. You two can wait over there," Jack said as he pointed to a group of chairs.

The two nodded and sat down. Jack led Malik away. Ryou and Yugi fell into a nervous silence. Each was praying that it wouldn't hurt too much. After a half hour, Malik came back out, a small gauze pad taped to his neck. Ryou went next. When Yugi asked Malik what it was like, her merely replied, "Not what I expected." Yugi was a little confused, but let it go. He knew he'd find out soon enough anyway. He saw Jack and Ryou come back and got extremely nervous.

_Did you want me to take over, aibou,_ Atem asked.

_No, I'll be fine_, he replied as he stood up and walked over Jack. They walked down a hallway and into a room. There was a chair in the middle that reminded Yugi of a massage chair. It had a straight back that tilted and a headrest was attached to it. There was a hole in the headrest where one would put their face when sitting in it.

"Have a seat Yugi," Jack said.

Yugi nodded and sat down. He put his face against the headrest and sighed to try and dispel some of his nervousness.

"Just relax, Yugi. It'll be over before you know it," Jack said.

Yugi rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"So here's what we're going to do. We're going to give you a shot that will numb the muscles around the area where the chip is at. After its taken effect, we'll make a small incision and then remove the chip. After we're done with that, we'll sow up the cut and then bandage it. Sound good Yugi?" Jack asked.

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes. Jack gave him the shot and then let it take effect. 15 minutes later, he came back.

"Can you feel this?" he asked as he poked at Yugi's neck.

"No," Yugi replied.

"Good, that means we're ready," he said.

He grabbed a scapula and made a small cut in Yugi's neck. Yugi didn't feel any pain, just a slight pressure feeling. Jack used a small clamp to keep the skin open and grabbed a small pair of tweezers. He pulled the microchip out and dropped it to the floor. He brought his heel down on it and crushed it. He grabbed a needle and some medical thread and proceeded to sow up the cut. The nurse handed him a bandage and he placed it over the cut.

"There, all done," he said.

Yugi pulled back. He didn't realize that Jack was done until he had said something. He wanted to feel where the cut was, but didn't dare incase he made it bleed again. They walked back to where the other two were waiting and said goodbye to Jack. The three made their way back to Kaiba's office and walked in. Serena was dozing on one of the couches in the room while Kaiba was back working on his laptop. He looked up briefly and then shut his laptop. He pulled some papers out a folder and motioned for them to sit down.

"Here's your new identities," he said, "I changed your names and took the liberty of changing your age too. You're all 18 and were born here in Buffalo. You've been going to school here for all of your lives. You all met when you were in elementary school and have been friends since."

He handed them some papers and various ID cards.

"Malik, your name is now Malik Ishtal. You live alone and you're parents are on an excavation in Egypt. Ryou, you're name is Ryou Bakura. Yes, I'm aware that it's his name, but I couldn't think of anything else. You live with your rich parents, but you never see them. Yugi, your name is Yugi Sennen. You live alone; your parents died when you were young. All three of you plan to take a year off before going to college," he told them.

The three looked over their individual information and Yugi could almost hear the rude comments coming from Bakura. Yugi looked up from his paperwork and the questions that were plaguing his mind earlier came back again. He figured that now would be a good time as any to ask Kaiba about them.

"Kaiba, could I talk to you privately for a moment?"

* * *

Yes, another cliff hanger. Sorry, it's just, I'm really tired and want to sleep right now.

So, the chips are gone and everyone has a new identity. But what will Kaiba's answers to Yugi's questions be?

You'll find out in the next chapter!

Jaa!


	6. Secrets

Here it is! Chapter 6. Wow, this story is moving along fast!

Sorry for the short chapter last chapter. I was really tired and was writing that at 4 in the morning. I'm actually surprised that it makes sense. (BeyondBirthday93 assured me that it not only made sense, but it was a good chapter too.) Personally, I don't really remember writing it, that's how tired I was.

This chapter has some good information in it. Hence the title Secrets. I think you'll like it!

Sigh, must I really say _again_ that I do not own Yugioh? Do you really think that a poor college student like me owns something so famous? Tisk tisk, I think not.

Enjoy the chapter! See you at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 6

Secrets

Kaiba regarded Yugi for a moment before nodding. He motioned for Yugi to follow him and they left his office. They made their way down a corridor and Kaiba led him into a conference type room.

"Have a seat," he said.

Yugi nodded and sat down. He placed his identity papers on the table in front of him and stared at Kaiba.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Yugi admitted.

"Meaning?"

Yugi sighed and leaned back into the chair while running a hand through his hair.

"I suppose, I have a few questions first," he said after a moment.

"Go ahead," Kaiba said with a wave of his hand.

"I want to start training," Yugi said.

"What for?"

"I want to destroy the "Organization."

"…"

"I want to stop them from hurting anyone else like me. They've ruined thousands of people's lives for absolutely no reason. I want to end it," he said.

Kaiba thought for a moment, "It'll take a few days, but I think I can get some experts together that will train you."

"The sooner the better. I want to stop them as soon as possible," he said.

Kaiba nodded and wrote down some notes in a small notebook he carried with him, "What's your next question?"

"Is there a way to separate a yami and a hikari?" Yugi asked, his eye's narrowing.

"Why?"

"Atem wants to fight them with me, but he can't do that in our current form," Yugi said shrugging.

Kaiba titled his head and regarded Yugi for a moment. It was almost as if he was debating on whether he should tell Yugi something.

"There is, but," he said after a moment, "It is painful. It is, however, the only way to guarantee that both you and Atem survive."

"How painful?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10," he replied, "An 11."

"Oh," Yugi said as he looked down at the desk uncertainly.

"I will let you think it over," he said, "What about your friends? Do they want to do this too?"

"I haven't asked them,"

"We'll ask them when we return," Kaiba said as he stood up.

Yugi remained sitting, a frown on his face, "There's something I don't get, Kaiba."

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Kaiba was silent. Yugi looked over and saw that Kaiba had a look of intense concentration, almost as if he was trying to not let his emotions take over. After a moment he sat down again.

"When I was young, say around 13, I was adopted by a man by the name of Gozoboro. He adopted me and my younger brother, Mokuba," he said heavily, "Back then; Hikari's didn't have to go through what they do now. When I turned 15, they came and took him. He was only 12. He was a hikari, so they said that he needed to come to a facility to live. I begged Gozoboro not to let them take him. He was so scared. I tried my hardest to keep him safe, but I just wasn't strong enough…"

**Flashback**

"_No!!! You can't take him!"_

"_We must. He a hikari. It's a law that all hikari's live in the facility," a man said in a white lab coat said._

"_No! He's my brother! He can stay here, and you can come and check on him," A 15 year old Seto pleaded._

"_I'm sorry, but he must come with us," the man said._

"_I won't let you!" Seto yelled and stood protectively in front of his brother._

"_You have no say in it. If he won't come with us willingly, we'll forcibly take him," the man said as he snapped his fingers. Two more men in orderly forms came from behind him._

"_NO! You won't take him!" Seto yelled as he charged at the three men. One of them caught him and restrained him while the other two grabbed a crying Mokuba. _

"_Seto!" Mokuba shrieked._

"_Mokuba!" Seto screamed._

**End Flashback**

His and Mokuba's screams echoed in his mind and he remembered that fateful night. Yugi remained quiet as Kaiba remembered his brother. Finally, after shaking himself mentally and physically, Kaiba looked up.

"I want to get him back," he said.

Yugi nodded, "I understand. We'll do whatever we can to help."

"I know, thank you," he replied.

"You're welcome. We should get back, the others are probably wondering what happened to us," Yugi said.

Kaiba nodded and they stood up and left the room.

"And that's how we met,"

The voice filtered through the door as Kaiba went to open it. He immediately recognized the voice to belong to Joey Wheeler, his lover.

"Joey?" he said as they walked in.

"Seto!" Joey exclaimed as he launched himself into the others arms. They shared a chaste kiss for a moment before turning back to the group who had smiles on their faces.

"I see what you mean, Joey," Ryou said.

"Joey?" Kaiba asked.

"Sorry, Seto, I told them about how we met. You remember? The day I ran into you in the coffee shop? Literally," Joey said a fond smile on his face.

"Yes, I remember. I wanted to kill you," Kaiba said chuckling.

"Instead you asked me out the next day," Joey said blushing.

"I was lucky that you said yes," he replied.

"What can I say? Love at first sight," Joey replied sighing.

"Love ya too, pup,"

The others looked at each other and smiled a knowing smile. Despite not wanting to break up the tender moment, Yugi cleared his throat to let them know that they were still there. Kaiba shot him a look of annoyance while Joey smiled sheepishly at him.

"I have some questions I'd like to ask you all," Yugi said as he turned to the three other hikari's.

"Sure, what is it Yugi?" Malik said.

Yugi took a deep breath and motioned for them to sit back down. They did what he wanted and he stood in front of them. He looked at each of them, as if searching for something. Whether he found it or not, we'll never know. He closed his eyes and slowly let his breath out.

"My first question is this: I want to destroy the "Organization." I want to completely annihilate it. This means undergoing some heavy training and then finally sneaking into the headquarters to kill whoever it is that is in charge. If I asked, would you be willing to risk your lives to help me?" he asked.

"Yes," Malik said without hesitation. Yugi looked at him surprised.

"I hated the way I was treated in there. I felt like I was a tool more than anything else. I want to free the others," he replied.

Yugi nodded and looked at Ryou. Ryou nodded his agreement. He too wanted to put an end to them. Yugi's gaze shifted over to Serena. She merely looked at him. Determination was set on her face. He knew then that she'd give up her life in order to help him. Oh Ra, he prayed it would never come to that. He nodded at her and sighed again.

"Kaiba's informed me that there is a way to separate us from our Yami's. I know Atem wants to help fight them. I don't want your answer right now, but if possible, would you be willing to separate from them in order to let them help? I will warn you, it is going to hurt," he said.

"How bad?" Ryou said softly.

"Bad,"

"…"

"Don't decide now. Talk it over with your Yami's and let me know in the morning," Yugi replied.

"In the meantime, why don't we all go out to dinner?" Joey suggested.

"Sure Joey, that sounds great," Serena said, glad for the change of subject.

Yugi nodded. The group got up and got ready to leave.

"Joey?"

Joey turned and looked at Yugi.

"What's up Yuge?" he asked.

Yugi smiled at the new nickname, "Could you hang back a sec? I want to talk to you."

"Sure," he said. He turned to the group, "We'll be right down."

Kaiba nodded and the group walked over to the private elevator and got on. Kaiba turned around and stared at Yugi. Yugi turned his head to the side and stared back at him. Understanding passed between the two before the doors shut.

"What do you need, Yuge?" Joey asked.

Yugi turned his head back around and motioned for Joey to sit down. The blonde complied and Yugi sat down opposite of him.

"I know why Kaiba's helping us. He told me. What I want to know is why are you helping us? Other than being Kaiba's boyfriend," Yugi said.

"Simple. They took my sister Serenity," Joey said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow and looked at Joey.

"When I was young, about 13, my mom and dad got a divorce. I left with my father while Serenity stayed with my mom. A year later, my mother called my father. They had taken her. She was a Hikari, so they said she needed to go live in a facility. When my father told me, I vowed to get her back, no matter what the cost. When Seto told me of how they took his brother, we decided to do something about it. Seto uses his money to help Hikari's while I use my connections, such as Serena, to find and help people like you and the others. We also want to stop them, and we'll do whatever it takes to do so," he replied.

Yugi nodded, "Thank you Joey."

"No problem. One question. Why did you want to know?" Joey asked.

"Frankly, I wanted to know why we should trust you. Since you both have siblings that were taken, I feel that you won't turn us back over to them," he said.

"A legitimate concern. Don't worry; we won't do anything of the sort. We want to stop them, not help them," Joey said.

"Thank you, Joey," Yugi said.

Joey nodded, "Come on, let's go join the others. I'm starving!"

Yugi laughed and followed Joey to the elevator to join the others.

"What do you mean you haven't found them yet?!"

"I'm sorry sir, but their chips were either removed or are being blocked," a man said.

A blue haired man growled. He had one blue eye and one gold eye. He wore a white robe type of clothing and had a small chain going around his forehead. His eyes flashed in anger as he stood up. One could have considered him beautiful, if it weren't for the murderous intent that often lay in his eyes. His name, quite fittingly, was Dartz.

"I want them found, do you understand me? Find them! Don't come back until you find them and bring me their heads!" he shouted.

"Yes, sir," the man squeaked and hurried from the room.

Dartz sat back down and growled again in annoyance.

_I will find you, Yugi Motou. You and the others. You will not escape me! You're Yami and you will both die by my hand!_

* * *

Well, there you have it. Now we know why Kaiba and Joey are helping them. And now we know who is behind the "Organization."

Just want to add, thank you for those who wished me a happy birthday, and to BB, I really love the plushies. *Huggles plushie forms of Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik*

What will the next chapter hold? You'll find out tomorrow!

Jaa!


	7. Separation

Here's chapter 7!

A lots happening in this chapter. Enjoy reading it!

Who owns Yugioh? Not me that's for sure!

See you at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 7

Separation

After their dinner, the group was dropped off at a hotel. Kaiba explained to them that he would pick them up in the morning. The group bid him good night and went in. Kaiba must have already arranged reservations for them, because when they entered, they were almost immediately led up to their rooms. The three male hikari's said good night to Serena.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure," he said. He opened the door to his room and motioned for them to come inside. They sat down in the chairs that were in the rooms while Yugi sat down on the bed.

"What's up?"

"We've decided," Ryou said.

"Oh?"

"Our Yami's agree with Atem. They would like to help us fight them," Malik said.

Yugi sighed and nodded, "I thought they'd say that."

"They share Atem's reasoning. If we're going to fight them, they want to help, and in our current states, there's only so much that they can do," Ryou said.

Yugi stood up and walked over to them, "Thank you, all four of you. I'll tell Kaiba in the morning."

"It's no problem Yugi," Malik said, "We want to get rid of them as well."

"I know," he replied.

"Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a long day," Ryou said.

"It's going to be an even longer one tomorrow," Yugi said.

"Yeah, which is why I want to get as much sleep as possible," Ryou replied with a smile.

"Good night, Yugi," Malik said.

"Good night," he replied.

The two left to their own rooms and Yugi closed the door behind them. He sighed and turned around, "Tomorrow's going to be an extremely long day."

The group made their way to Kaiba Corp headquarters the next morning. They were prepared to do whatever was necessary to bring down the "Organization." When they got there, he motioned for them to sit down while he finished a phone call. When he was done he got up and walked over to them; his arms crossed.

"I have some good news. I just got done talking to some people. I have some experts who are willing to come train you all," he said.

"That's great news!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is! The faster we train, the faster we can take them down," Malik said.

Yugi nodded, "We have some good news of our own. Malik and Ryou told me last night that their Yami's agree to the separation. We are willing to go through with it whenever you have it ready, Kaiba."

"Very well. Just so you know, this isn't going to be cheap. I don't want you quitting just because you don't feel like it or you get scared," he said.

"Don't worry. We won't quit. We've come too far to stop now. We'll see this through to the end," Yugi said as he narrowed his eyes. They flashed crimson for a split second before returning to their natural color. It was fast enough to make one think they had seen things.

"Yes, we won't quit," Ryou said with finality.

"Good. Be ready this afternoon to undergo the operation. I want this to happen as quickly as possible as well," Kaiba said as he turned around and went back to his desk, dismissing them without another word.

As the group left, they decided to let the Yami's in control to go clothe shopping, since they were going to need some soon. The Hikari's found the trip to be a very hilarious one, considering that the Yami's had never shopped before. There were several times where the Hikari's had to coach the Yami's on how to do everything. It turned out alright in the end though. Each Yami came back with several bags full of clothes; all charged to Kaiba Corps of course. The group arrived back at Kaiba Corps shortly after noon and waited in Kaiba's office. Kaiba came in after a few minutes and motioned for them to follow him. They walked down to the same room where they had the chips removed. Jack was there waiting for them again.

"Jack has assured me that this process won't take very long, and that there is a 100% guarantee that you will all survive. I will be watching from a small observation room off to the side, after all, this is my money going down the drain for you," Kaiba said before he left, not even giving them time to reply.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that," Jack said.

"Yeah, we're starting to see that," Yugi said as he watched Kaiba walk away.

"Anyway, this is how we're going to do this. Serena, you have the privilege of going first. After that it will be Ryou, Malik and then finally Yugi. We're going to do this quickly and efficiently, okay?" He asked, a smile crossing his face.

"Sure, sounds good," Yugi said.

"Alrighty then, Serena if you'll follow me," Jack said.

Serena nodded and followed him into the operation room. She waved to the three boys before turning back around. The boys waved back and sat down to wait for their turn.

"Scared?" Malik asked.

"A little," Ryou replied.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine, after all this isn't like the "Organization." People here actually know what they're doing," Yugi said.

"I know. I'm just scared because of what happened last time," Ryou said.

"Listen, Ryou, nothing's going to happen. We're not some kind of experiment here, and Kaiba's assured us that we'll live. We're going to be fine," Malik said.

"And besides, if you want, you can have Bakura take over," Yugi offered.

"I think I'll do that," Ryou said.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, Bakura was in control. He sat back and folded his arms.

"I take it you're not worried?" Malik said.

"No. Fear is for babies," Bakura snorted.

"So Ryou's a baby then?" Yugi asked.

"No, he's not," he replied.

"But you just said…" Yugi said.

"I know what I just said! Drop it okay?" Bakura growled.

"Fine, no need to get angry," Malik said.

"Well if some people…" Bakura broke off as he mumbled under his breath.

The boys waited almost anxiously until they spotted Jack coming back. Behind him was Serena, and another girl they assumed to be Wynter, Serena's Yami. The two girls were holding their heads and staggering a little but otherwise seemed fine.

"How'd it go?" Malik asked.

"Fine," Jack said.

"It leaves one killer headache, but other than that, there are no problems," Serena said.

Wynter merely sagged down into a chair and closed her eyes. Serena sat next to her, still cradling her head.

"Ryou, you're next," Jack said.

"Let's get this done and over with," Bakura said.

They left and the others sat quietly. They were all caught up in their own thoughts. Before long, Jack came back with Ryou and Bakura trailing behind them, each holding their heads. Bakura was swearing quietly as he sat down. He was mumbling something about headaches and crazy doctors and killing Kaiba for not warning them that they'd end up hurting afterwards. Malik laughed a little and Bakura snapped at him saying he wouldn't find it funny afterwards. Malik merely said that he knew and followed Jack. The group still stayed silent, except for Bakura's occasional swearing about the headache. A little while later, Malik and Marik came out with Jack. Malik told Bakura to shut up when Bakura snickered at him. Marik pulled Malik into his lap when they sat down and rested his head against his shoulder.

"Yugi, you ready?" Jack asked softly.

"As I'll ever be," Yugi replied. He stood up and followed Jack into the room.

"Lay down right there, Yugi," Jack said as he pointed to a hospital bed.

"We're going to have to strap you down, because you're going to end up jerking around a lot and we don't want you to hurt yourself," Jack said.

Yugi nodded, not trusting his voice right then. He lay down on the bed and two nurses came and hooked him in. He smiled up at them and they smiled back, enchanted with his big innocent eyes. It saddened them that someone like him had to go through this. Yugi didn't mind though. He knew it had to be done.

"What we're going to do is give you a shot. It's a serum that was discovered recently. We've tested it out before, and as you've seen for yourself, the side effects are a headache and staggering a little. The process itself is a little painful, but it won't kill you," Jack said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Yugi said. He just wanted it done and over with.

Jack nodded at one of the nurses and they handed him a syringe. He looked down at Yugi and said, "You'll feel a slight pinch, and then the liquid entering your arm. Afterwards there will be pain. A lot of it. I'd give you something to help, but we're afraid that it would interfere with the process," Jack said.

Yugi nodded and Jack pushed the needle into his arm. He winced at the pain and then felt the liquid spread out in his arm. After a few minutes he felt an immense pain spread throughout his entire body. He started to jerk around, pushing against the restraints. His mind clouded over in pain and he screamed. He heard Atem scream in his mind and felt the pain double. He barely heard the voices in the background, nor did he feel a second needle enter his arm.

"Something's wrong! Give him the antidote quickly," Jack said.

The nurse gave him the shot and they waited for a few minutes.

"It's not working!" she cried.

"Hold him down! We're going to have to let him ride it out! There's nothing left that we can do!" Jack shouted.

The nurses grabbed a hold of Yugi and tried to hold him down. They were amazed at the amount of strength that the young boy held. All of a sudden, a bright light flashed throughout the room and an unknown force threw the nurses and Jack off of Yugi with such power that they flew into the walls. Kaiba was in the observation room trying to find a way to help the young boy when the flash occurred. He quickly covered his eyes with his arms. When the light dimmed he looked back into the room and saw something that astounded him.

Yugi was floating in mid air. His mouth was open in a silent scream and his eyes were wide. They shifted between crimson and amethyst. A white light surrounded him while shadows from the ground rose up to meet the light. The forces of light and shadow were furiously trying to separate the two. The light was trying to dull the immense pain that they were going through, while the shadows were trying to trying to meticulously pull them apart. Each nerve and muscle were being pulled apart so painstakingly careful as to insure the minimalist amount of pain. Kaiba watched on as the shadows continued their work. The two forces were outraged that their two masters were being forced apart. Yugi and Atem were not ordinary Hikari and Yami. They were the human forms of the two words. The forces wanted revenge for the pain their masters were going through, but they knew that their masters wouldn't want that. They knew that this was what their masters wanted to begin with, which was why they forced the separation instead of trying to rid the serum from their bodies. Soon two figures started to become clearer to Kaiba. He watched as the body of Atem slowly appeared to gain shape. With one final bright flash, everything ended.

Yugi was back on the bed, but this time he was sitting up. Atem was in his arms, and they were both sobbing in pain. It was just too much. It hurt them to move, to touch anything besides the other, it hurt to even breathe. Yugi was hugging Atem so tight, that one would have thought that if the separation hadn't killed them, then Yugi was slowly going to. Atem however was clawing at Yugi, trying to bring him closer if possible. Yugi's clothes were in tatters and Atem wasn't wearing anything at all. Kaiba quickly took control of the situation and ordered no one to touch the two. He strode into the room and approached Yugi and Atem.

"Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi paid no attention to him, and merely pulled Atem closer to him.

"Yugi, I'm going to need to move you two into isolation. Can you walk?" he asked softly.

By some miracle, Yugi had managed to hear him though the pain and nodded. He slid off the bed and held Atem to him. They both sobbed harder at the effort to move. It hurt them so much. Kaiba led them slowly, for it hurt them too much to move fast, to an isolated area in the building. He led them to one of the rooms that was furnished much like a bedroom and led them inside. The two collapsed on the bed, still crying. They were asleep within seconds. Kaiba watched them for a moment. They were still crying in their sleep, the pain affecting even that. He walked out and locked the door behind them.

"No one is to enter here. They will remain in isolation for two days. No one is to open the door. I will bring them meals myself. Understood?" he asked.

The nurses and guards that had followed them nodded and Kaiba assigned two guards to watch over the door. He strode down the hall, an explanation already forming in his head to tell Yugi's friends.

* * *

Please don't hate me! I had to do it! Don't worry, Yugi and Atem assured me that they don't mind!

Yugi: It's true. We told her that we don't mind!

Atem: In exchange, she promises to make everything better in the next chapter.

I will make it all better, I promise.

By the way, I've made a new puzzleshipping video on Youtube. The link to my youtube account is on my profile.

Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!

Jaa!


	8. Pain

Here's chapter 8. This one is very short, so I apologise. Tomorrows won't be nearly this short.

This chapter was important though...

I'm too poor to own Yugioh, sadly.

See you at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 8

Pain

Pain… so much pain… pure pain. Pure, unhindered pain, if such a thing existed, flashed through Yugi's body. He wept openly at the immense pain that filled every fiber of his being. It hurt so much. The pain was so intense; nothing could come close to describing it. The only thing that could attempt to give it justice was as if one was to have their entire body ripped apart slowly piece by piece. He didn't acknowledge the sound of Kaiba's footsteps as he came to give them food. He didn't even hear the door closing behind him as he left. The only thing in his mind was the pain and the extreme need to have Atem near him. He blindly pulled Atem closer to him and sobbed harder. It hurt him. It hurt him so much to be away from the one being that was quite literally the other half of his soul. Atem himself was weeping in his sleep. His dreams infected with such hurt and sorrow, that, even unconscious, he still felt. The pain slowly overwhelmed Yugi's mind and he slipped into blackness. The pain lessened a little but never left him.

**Two days later…**

Yugi groaned as he opened his eyes. Every movement still hurt him, but he was at least able to form a coherent thought now. He moved his head to the side and glanced at Atem. Atem hadn't woken up once in the past three days, the pain keeping him unconscious. Yugi, despite the soreness of his body, reached over and brushed a lock of hair out of his Yami's face. He seemed to be so peaceful now. Almost as if the pain had never happened, but Yugi knew the difference. He knew how much relief sleep brought his darker half now. He too welcomed sleep almost desperately for it dulled the pain. He cupped Atem's face and gazed almost lovingly at him.

Crimson eyes opened to meet amethyst and Yugi smiled softly.

"Good morning, love," he whispered.

Atem attempted to nuzzle the hand that was resting on his checks, but shuddered as the tiny movement brought a wave of pain through his body.

"What happened?"

"I… I don't know… I think… the separation didn't go well…" Yugi whispered.

"All I remember is pain. Such blinding pain," Atem whimpered.

Yugi groaned but ignored the pain as he turned over and pulled Atem into his arms. They both sighed in relief as the other somehow managed to chase it away. Yugi planted kisses all along Atem's face as his Yami clung to him. The shadows gently covered the two in an attempt to alleviate the pain. The light bathed them in a warm soothing glow as it attempted to do the same.

"I think… we were never meant to be separated. I think when we were injected with the serum, it triggered something. Something that forced the separation to continue even after the antidote was administered. The shadows… Oh Ra, Atem, the shadows were the only thing that made sure that we separated completely and not go insane," Yugi whispered.

"I needed you so much it hurt," Atem whispered.

"I'll never leave you," Yugi whispered.

"I need you,"

"I _won't_ leave you,"

"Forever…"

"I can't leave you…"

"Don't let go of me…"

"It hurts to even think of leaving…"

"Always together…"

"Always here…"

"Always touching…"

"Forever…"

"Forever…"

The two clung to each other. Their minds and bodies almost shattered beyond repair. The only thing that would ever make them better was each other. The constant pets, hugs, and kisses were the only thing to soothe the ache they felt. Even years later, after this story is complete, whenever one felt pain, a single touch from the other would make them feel better.

But for now the two slept. Arms around each other so tight that it could have been considered crushing. The two boys didn't care. Their minds, hearts, bodies and souls needed the touch, needed the contact between their two bodies in order to dull the pain they felt. Sleep was a small relief for the two beings.

* * *

Like I said. It was short, but necessary.

Please don't kill me for putting them in pain! It's necessary for the story.

Thanks for reading! See ya in the next chapter!

Jaa!


	9. Training

Here's chapter 9!

This one is longer (It's the longest chapter I've written so far) and happier than the last two. I hope you like it!

If only I owned Yuigoh... there'd be a lot more YamixYugi in it that's for sure. Plus Atem wouldn't leave at the end either.

Enjoy! See you at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 9

Training

Kaiba walked over to the isolation room where Yugi and Atem were currently staying. It had been about a week since the fiasco between them. They were alright now, but they refused to leave each other's sides. (This included the shower, which gave them some… uh… quality bonding time.)

Yugi snapped on his choker when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

"Are you almost ready?" Kaiba asked as he walked in.

"I am. Atem are you almost done?" Yugi asked his Yami, who was just coming out of the bathroom. He had on dark jeans and socks. A replica of Yugi's choker was around his neck and he was just shrugging his shirt over his shoulders. (A/N: Drool…)

"Almost. I just have to button up my shirt and put my shoes on," he replied.

"Well, hurry up. Your trainers are here and they won't wait," Kaiba said as he turned around and left the room.

Atem merely rolled his eyes and continued to button up his shirt. He had grown used to Kaiba's attitude during the few days where they managed to become and stay conscious. A small smirk played across his lips as he noticed Yugi's gaze on him.

"Like what you see?" he asked casually.

"Very much," Yugi replied. He walked over to his darker half and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Atem drew him into a deep kiss. It wasn't heated or passionate, but full of love and trust. It was gentle and meant purely to show just how much the other was loved. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Atem rested his head on Yugi's forehead and smiled down at the young one.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you forever," Yugi whispered back.

They stood there for a few moments and just relished in the other's presence.

"Come on, we've got to finish getting ready. Kaiba's not going to wait all day for us," Yugi said as he reluctantly pulled out of Atem's arms.

"It's too bad too. I could think of a few things I'd rather be doing," he replied, another smirk crossing his lips.

Yugi blushed at the tone Atem used as he sat down to put his shoes on, "I know, but we don't have time. Later."

"Is that an offer?" Atem asked.

"Maybe… you'll just have to be a good boy and wait until Kaiba's done with us," Yugi said.

Atem chuckled and pulled his own shoes on, "Bribery, huh? And here I thought you were innocent, aibou."

Yugi laughed, "Remind me again how innocent I'm supposed to be again?"

"More innocent than you really are," Atem said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I think my innocence was thrown out the window the first night I told you I loved you," Yugi replied as he grabbed his own jacket.

"True, very true," Atem said.

Yugi stopped at the door and turned around to face Atem, "It was worth it though."

"I'm glad you think so," Atem replied as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"I do. Aishiteru, Atem," Yugi said, his arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

"Aishiteru, aibou," he replied. He leaned in and gave Yugi a chaste kiss, "Come on, let's get this over with."

Yugi nodded and opened the door. Kaiba stood there with his arms crossed; a scowl on his face.

"About time. Let's go," he said as he started walking away.

Yugi sighed and shook his head as he followed him down the hall. Atem closed the door behind him and fell into step next to the Hikari. They were led to Kaiba's office where three people were sitting. They stood up as the three walked in.

"Have a seat," Kaiba said to the five of them as he sat down at his desk, "This is Yugi and Atem, the two who are going to infiltrate the 'Organization."

Yugi and Atem nodded at the other three who nodded in return.

"Yugi, Atem, this is Duke Devlin. He's a master strategist. He'll be teaching you and the others how to come up with an effective strategy," he said as he motioned to the dark haired guy. He had green eyes and a red bandana on his head. He waved at the two and smiled.

"The person sitting next to him is Mai Kujaku. She's mastered several different martial arts, and will be teaching them to you," he said as he pointed to the woman next to Duke. She had long blonde hair and violet eyes. She smiled at the two and winked.

"The last person of this group is Tea Gardner. She's a computer specialist. She'll be teaching you about several different electronics that you'll be using. She will also be accompanying you on the infiltration as well," he said as the girl known as Tea smiled at them. She had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Yugi said to them. Atem noticed the look Tea was giving Yugi and wrapped an arm around his waist possessively. Tea understood immediately and backed off. Mai smiled at the display and sat forward a little.

"I just have one question," she said.

"Yes?" Yugi said.

"You two were Hikari and Yami weren't you?" she asked.

Yugi's eyes widened and shot to Seto who shook his head. He hadn't told them anything about the two look-a-likes.

"It's okay, cutie. None of us are going to go run off and tell. We want the "Organization" to be destroyed as well, so you don't have to worry," she said reassuringly.

Yugi nodded still a little unsure.

"Yes we were," Atem said for him, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. I had a feeling you were," she said, "Call it woman's intuition."

Atem studied her for a moment and then nodded; apparently satisfied with her answer.

Seto cleared his throat to get their attention once more and resumed talking, "You will be training with them until they think you're ready. You will be spending a few hours each day with them. Most of your time, however, will be spent with Mai, seeing as she has much she needs to teach you."

Yugi and Atem nodded in agreement.

"You'll spend the rest of the day getting to know them. Tomorrow you will begin training at 8:00 sharp. No excuses," Kaiba said dismissing them. The group walked out of his office and decided that they may as will go to lunch and start getting to know each other.

**Five Years Later…**

Kaiba stood in an observation room staring at three screens. Each screen showed an obstacle course set up in three different rooms. The first screen showed Malik and Marik making their way through the obstacle course. Their goal was to get all the way across the room and steal a valuable microchip and then make it back across the room without getting caught. Their mission: stealth and secrecy. Kaiba actually provided live guards instead of computer generated ones. The middle screen showed Ryou and Bakura. Their goal lay inside a locked safe. They were to steal what was in the safe and make it out of the room before the timer ran out. Their mission: quickness and thievery. The last monitor, the one Kaiba was currently watching, showed Yugi and Atem. They were each fighting off computer generated creatures as well as live guards. Their mission was to work as a team and to survive every attack that was thrown at them. So far, each team was doing their absolute best. Serena and Wynter were already done with their training and were on a small spy mission for Kaiba at the moment. Behind Kaiba stood Mai, Tea and Duke. They too were watching the screen to see how the three pairs faired. This was the hardest test they had had so far, and Kaiba was overseeing it to see how well they were doing.

"What do you think?" he asked the three behind him.

"I think they're ready," Duke said, "There is nothing more I can teach them."

Tea nodded in agreement, "They know everything I can give them. They're ready."

Mai stood silent, watching the six boys as they moved into the final stages of their tests.

"Mai?" Kaiba asked.

"Give me one more lesson with them. Then they'll be ready," she said.

Kaiba nodded and turned back to the screen. He watched as the boys finished their tests and exited each of their respective training rooms. The monitors went black as the four left the rooms to meet with the six. They walked down the hall and waited while the six look-a-likes showered and changed. Malik and Marik were the first ones out, followed by Ryou and Bakura. Yugi and Atem showed up last.

"Good job. You all managed to complete your tests successfully. I'll leave them to you," Kaiba said to Tea, Duke and Mai.

"Did we really do good?" Yugi asked them.

"Yes you did," Duke said nodding, "So good in fact…"

"That there's nothing left for us to teach you," Tea finished.

"You mean…" Ryou said.

"Yes, you're almost ready," Tea said smiling.

Bakura let out a whoop and hugged Ryou to him.

"Almost Bakura. Not quite though. Mai still has some things to teach you," Duke said.

Bakura's face fell and the group laughed. They all turned to Mai who regarded each of them for a moment.

"Come to Domino Park tonight at midnight," she said before walking away.

They watched her go; confusion on each of their faces. Everyone except for Yugi and Atem turned and started to make fun of Bakura as Mai disappeared around a corner.

_Wonder what she's got planned,_ Yugi thought to Atem.

_I don't know, Hikari, she did seem rather serious,_ Atem replied.

_Which isn't like her,_ Yugi said.

_I guess we'll find out tonight,_ Atem said.

He and Yugi turned and laughed as Bakura grabbed Marik and attempted to strangle him. He didn't get very far, because Ryou proceeded to hit him over the head.

**12:10 p.m.: Domino Park**

"Where is she?" a frustrated Bakura snarled, "She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"I'm right here," a voice said from behind him. The group turned around and watched as Mai stepped out of the shadows.

"You really do need to calm your temper, Bakura," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied.

"I've called you here for one last training session," she said.

"In the middle of the night?" Bakura asked incredulously.

"Hush, Bakura," Ryou scolded.

Bakura grumbled but did what Ryou said.

"Anyway, this is my final lesson, and probably my most valuable," she said, "Have a seat."

The group sat on the ground. They were all thankful that it was the middle of summer and that the weather had been warm lately.

"Tell me, what do you see?" she asked.

"Trees," Bakura said.

"Grass," Ryou said.

"A side walk," Serena replied.

"Fireflies," Atem murmured.

"Stars," Yugi said quietly.

"Good. Now close your eyes. What do you hear?" she asked.

"Cars in the distance," Malik said.

"The small creek behind us," Wynter said.

"Crickets," Marik said.

"The wind," Yugi said.

"Keep your eyes closed. What do you taste?" Mai asked.

Each of them opened their mouths and tried to taste the air.

"Saltiness," Ryou said.

"Last night's rain," Atem replied.

"Bad breath," Marik said, causing the group to laugh a little.

"It's kind of hard to describe," Bakura said after a moment, "It's almost like a freshness."

The group nodded their agreement. They were a little surprised that Bakura said that, but let it go.

"Very good. Now, what do you smell?" she asked them.

There were several sniffing sounds as the group sniffed the air before replying.

"Car exhaust," Wynter said.

"The earth," Yugi replied.

"Joey," Serena said.

"Joey?" Bakura asked opening his eyes.

She shot him a glance and said, "Wet dog."

"Oh," he said before closing his eyes.

Mai smiled and stifled a laugh, "One last one. What do you feel?"

"Dew," Malik said immediately.

"Softness," Ryou spoke up.

"Coolness of the breeze," Atem said.

"Warmth," Yugi whispered.

"Good. You can open your eyes now."

The group opened their eyes and looked at Mai. She had bent around and was grabbing something from behind her. She turned back around to the group with something cupped in her hands.

"Life is precious. Everything has a life, from the crickets, to the bacteria in the creek," she said, "Even this frog." She opened her hands a little to show them the frog she had there, "It is a wonderful gift. I say gift because it can be destroyed easily." As if to prove her point, she snapped the frog's neck; killing it.

Yugi winced and a gasp was heard from Ryou, but they didn't turn away. Mai turned around and set the dead frog behind her.

"What I'm trying to say is that when you go on this "mission" you will be forced to kill. I won't say that you may be forced to kill, there's no maybe about it. You will end up killing someone. Someone with a life," she said.

Yugi and Atem understood what she was trying to do immediately. She was giving them a way out. A way to leave and not come back; to live life and not risk dying. Atem looked at Yugi who nodded at him.

"Thank you Mai," Atem said, "We understand what you're trying to do, but we can't leave now. We have to go through with this, no matter what."

Mai nodded. She figured that that's what they'd say. She had to try though.

"Very well," she said, "Then I leave you with this. What you're attempting to do could very well get you killed. You are attempting to set right a wrong that should never have been allowed to happen. If you're successful, and alive, by the end of it all, you will have given this world a major gift: The chance to live."

"I want you to remember this time and this place. This is what you are fighting for. You are fighting for freedom. Freedom to live how you want. Remember this, when everything is at its worst. When you think that you can't go on, when there is no hope left. Remember my words and the things you feel here. This is what you are willing to give your lives up for. Not revenge, not to destroy some stupid monarchy like system. This. The ability to do whatever you want. To be free to be yourselves. To be able to live," she finished.

The group nodded. They were humbled by her words. She had given them a gift herself. She gave them something to fight for, something that was more precious than any other reason they had. The will to live.

"We understand, Mai," Yugi said, "We'll treasure what we have, and hopefully, what others will soon have as well."

"Good," she sighed, "I'm done then. There is nothing left for me to teach you."

"We're finally ready," Wynter said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, you are ready," she replied as she got up. The group followed suit and stood up as well.

"Why don't you all stay out here for a while? Just relax and not worry about tomorrow?" she suggested.

"I think we'll do that," Atem said.

She nodded and picked up the dead frog. She wanted to bury it before any animals got to it.

"Did you want help Mai?" Serena and Wynter asked her.

"Sure, why not?" she said.

The three girls headed off to bury the frog while the rest of the group split up as well. Marik and Malik went and sat under some trees to talk quietly. Ryou dragged Bakura over to the creek so he could dip his feet into it. Atem and Yugi chose to walk through the park, enjoying the night air and the stars. The mission was the last thing on everyone's mind as they enjoyed what little peace they were given that night.

* * *

Well, that's that. They're finally ready.

For as much as I don't like Tea, this is pretty Pro-Tea.

I'm sorry I killed the froggy. It's better than some of the other animals that I could have chosen.

I really like this chapter though. It's happy and serious at the same time.

Oh, just for future references, I might be having some oneshots being put up. I have a few ideas rolling around in my head that refuse to leave me alone.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to hit the little review button and let me know what you think!

Jaa!


	10. Plans

Okay, so I'm back. I have one exam left, but I had some spare time, so I thought I'd write this chapter and post it.

I'll try to write the rest and get it posted in the next few days.

If only I owned Yugioh... *fantasizes about what she would done to Yami and Yugi*

Enjoy! See you at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 10

Plans

Yugi sighed for the tenth time as he leaned back against Atem's arm. It was almost four in the afternoon and pretty much the entire group was sitting in Kaiba's office. They were waiting for Serena and Wynter to come back from the train station. Most of their teachers had left yesterday after their last test, but Mai waited until today, saying she wanted to catch the train to New York City. Kaiba had Serena and Wynter drop her off. They were going to discuss plans for infiltrating the "Organization's" main headquarters, which was in Kyoto, Japan. Kaiba had a private jet standing by until after the meeting to fly them back to Japan. They were just waiting for Serena and Wynter to get back to start the meeting. Yugi closed his eyes and tilted his head to rest on Atem's shoulder.

_Tired, aibou?_ Atem's voice filtered in his mind.

_A little,_ Yugi replied.

_It'll all be over soon, and then you can sleep for as long as you want,_ Atem murmured.

_I know. I wish it were over already. I'm scared Atem. I don't want anything to happen to you,_ Yugi sighed again.

_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. As long as you are by my side, I'll be fine,_ he replied.

_I'm still going to worry, you know that. I can't help it. You're my world, if anything happened to you, I… I'd rather die than see anything happen to you,_ Yugi said.

_Don't think that way, koi. If you died, then where would that leave me? You are my world too. Without you it'd be like a universe without a sun. I can't stand the thought of loosing you either,_ Atem said as he shifted slightly to press a kiss into Yugi's hair.

_Well, then, we'll just have to make sure that we watch each other's backs,_ Yugi said, _Besides, if you die, I'll kill you._

_Kind of hard to kill me if I'm already dead, but I understand. The same goes for you, akhu,_ Atem said, amusement lacing his voice.

_I love you,_ Yugi whispered.

_I love you too._

Just then the door to Kaiba's office opened and in stepped Serena and Wynter.

"About time you showed up," Kaiba said.

"Oh hush Seto. You know how long it takes to get here from the station," Serena said.

"You could have been quicker," he snarled but let it go nonetheless.

Serena merely rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to her Yami. Kaiba closed his laptop (A/N: Is he never going to stop using that thing?) and put it aside. In its place, he spread out a giant blueprint of a skyscraper.

"This is the building plan for the "Organization's" main building in downtown Kyoto. It has the most advanced security system other than my own. That's where Malik and Marik will come in," he said, "It'll be your job to make sure everyone gets in without any troubles."

"I'll be helping you," Tea said, "I'll provide you with some things that will get you around in there without setting off any alarms."

Malik and Marik nodded their thanks before turning back to Kaiba.

"Once you're inside, you'll split up. Bakura and Ryou, your job at this point will be to get whatever you can from the main computer servers. Malik and Marik will accompany you. Yugi, Atem, Serena and Wynter, you all know what you need to do," he said.

Said people nodded their heads.

"I'll be joining the four of ya, just so ya know," Joey's voice floated over to them from the door.

Yugi and Atem became confused and it must have shown, because Kaiba said, "I want someone in there that can get you out in case something goes wrong."

The two look-a-likes looked at each other and then back to Kaiba before nodding.

"Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou and Tea, I want to go over the map with you. The rest of you can do whatever you want, but be back here before five. I want to leave before then," Kaiba said.

"Come on, Atem, I want to go find something for Grandpa," Yugi said.

"We'll go with you," Serena, Wynter and Joey all said at the same time.

Yugi giggled, "Sure, let's go."

The five of them left the room as the other five poured over the map, making sure that they every nook and cranny of the building committed to memory.

As the group walked out of the building, Atem looked at Joey suspiciously.

"What's the real reason you're going?" he asked.

"What do ya mean?" Joey said nervously.

Yugi stopped and crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing, making him look a lot like Atem, "We're not stupid Joey. We know that you're not going with us just to bail us out. There's something else, and the three of you know it."

Joey ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed, "You're right, there is. Kaiba wants me to find Mokuba and Serenity."

"Why didn't he just tell us?" Atem said as they started walking again.

"He didn't want you to get sidetracked with your part of the mission," Joey said.

"Don't worry, that won't happen," Atem said confidently.

Joey nodded and continued walking.

"Let's not dwell on this anymore, please?" Yugi begged, "It's a beautiful day, let's enjoy it."

"Sure, aibou, why not?" Atem asked; smiling softly.

Yugi returned the smile before he grabbed Serena and pulled her away; the two happily discussing what they wanted to get the elder Mutou.

**4:59, Kaiba Corps private Jet. Somewhere over the Pacific.**

The group had made it back to Kaiba's office in time to board the plane and was now on their way back to Japan. Most of the group was sleeping. Serena and Wynter were both sleeping as well as Malik and Marik. Joey's snores resonated through the small cabin every few minutes, much to Bakura's dislike. Bakura, himself, was still pouring over the map as Ryou slept next to him. Kaiba was in the cockpit flying the plane. (Bakura wasn't happy about that, but shut up when Kaiba threatened to let him find his own way back.)Yugi was staring out the window while Atem watched him. A yawn escaped the smaller ones lips and Atem smiled.

He leaned over and whispered in Yugi's ear, "Get some sleep little one. It'll be a while before we get there anyways."

Yugi nodded and shifted in his seat until he was lying down. He closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep. Atem looked around the small compartment at their friends. Serena was leaning up against Wynter, who had her arm around the Hikari. Malik was practically lying in Marik's lap, though Marik didn't seem too bothered by it. Atem watched in amusement as Bakura's head kept tipping down until it finally just face planted onto the map. Atem chuckled and looked down at Yugi. He smiled before wrapping an arm around the smaller one and burying his face in his hair. After a few minutes, the only noise that filtered through the small space was Joey's snores; the group having fallen asleep.

**3:35 p.m. The next day. Kansai International Airport, Osaka, Japan. **(A/N: Kyoto doesn't have an international airport. The closest one is in Osaka)

The group got off the plane and into one of Kaiba's limos. They drove the short distance to Kyoto and entered into a hotel for the night. Kaiba told them all to get some sleep before pulling Joey into their room. The others smiled and wished each other good night before retreating to their own rooms. Atem changed into his pajama's and went out onto the balcony. Yugi changed into his own pj's and followed his darker half outside.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Atem replied.

"Atem, I know you well enough to know there's something wrong," Yugi replied as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm fine, Hikari. I just am thinking about the mission," Atem said as he turned in Yugi's arms.

"It'll be fine, Atem. We'll make it through," Yugi said.

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and smiled down at him, "I know we will."

Yugi smiled up at him and tilted his head up. Atem's eyes darkened and he leaned down, their lips connecting in a sweet kiss. It was a small, chaste kiss, but it was enough for the both of them. Yugi laid his head on Atem's chest while the taller one rested his head on Yugi's.

"Tomorrow," Atem breathed.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Okay, so there is the next chapter. So part of the plan is revealed.

Just so you know I did delete the authors note, because I didn't want it interrupting the story.

Let me know what you think!

Jaa!


	11. Infilitrating

So here it is! Chapter 11!

This one is quite fast paced. I hope you all like it.

The only thing I own are Serena, Wynter and the plot... oh and the plushies BB gave me. *huggles plushies*

Enjoy! See you at the bottom!

* * *

Alive

Infiltrating

**10:00 p.m. outside the "Organization's" headquarters**

"How's it coming Tea?" Seto's voice filtered over the ear buds they all had.

Tea sat inside a van typing away at a computer. She reached up and pressed a button on the ear bud, "It's coming. Ten more minutes and I'll have the security down."

"Good. Is everyone else in position?" he asked. (A/N: Cliché line I know, but it works.)

Atem pressed his ear bud, "Yes. Ready when Tea is."

"I'm almost done. Be ready Bakura," she replied.

"I've been ready, you just hurry up," he replied.

"Got it," she said.

The group was standing in a back alleyway just outside of the building. Atem was using his shadow magic to keep them hidden from prying eyes. They were waiting for Tea to disable the security system so that way they could get inside. Bakura had committed a detailed blueprint of the building to memory, and Ryou had a hard copy just in case something went wrong.

"Seto, I've got a problem," Tea's voice filtered over the ear buds.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can only disable the security system for about 15 minutes. It'll be enough time for them to get in, but after that they'll have to figure out a way around the security until Malik and Marik reach the main servers," she replied.

"Damn. I thought you said you could do this?" he demanded.

"I wasn't expecting their security to change every 15 minutes. All of the passwords are rewritten every 15 minutes by a control program inside the main server. If Malik and Marik reach them, they should be able to destroy the control program and disable the security," she replied.

"Dammit!" Seto growled.

"Seto?" Malik asked.

"What?"

"Marik and I can get everyone in with plenty of time left over. Don't worry about it; this is what we were trained for. Tea, you just have the security down and we'll do the rest," he replied.

"Don't let me down," Seto snarled before letting them go.

"Tea, let me know when you're ready," Malik said.

"Affirmative," she replied.

"Well, this is unexpected," Yugi said. He shifted from foot to foot from excitement.

"Don't worry, shorty, they'll have you in there before they even realize that their systems are down," Bakura said.

"Don't call me shorty," Yugi replied.

"Malik, it's done," Tea said.

"Confirmed. Let's go," he said.

Malik walked forward up to a door that led to a loading dock. He bent down and pulled out a case. Inside were several different tools needed to open a lock. Picking one put in the door and started twisting it this way and that way. Atem kept the shadows around them, while Yugi pulled the light from the lamp near them to him, extinguishing it in the shadows. A few seconds later and a soft exclamation of triumph came from Malik and the door popped open. They group darted inside and Wynter closed the door behind them.

"We're in," Malik whispered to Tea.

"Good, you should be able to get part of the way before the security kicks on. Watch out for cameras, guards and laser traps along the floor. When the system comes back on, your best bet would be to take the air conditioning ducts. There doesn't appear to be any security there," she replied.

"Affirmative, thanks," he said.

"You're welcome, good luck," she replied.

"We're on our own now," Malik said.

"We'll make it, Hikari, don't worry," Marik said.

"Let's go," Malik said.

The group crept forward. They made no noise as they walked down the hallway; careful to keep an eye out for any guards. Atem and Yugi didn't use their powers here. It was too risky. One of the guards might come along and notice something unusual. Malik crept up to a corner, holding up a hand to stop the group as he did. He peered around the corner and saw nothing. He motioned for the group to continue. They crossed the hall over to another door marked stairs. Ryou quickly unlocked it and the group ran inside. They raced up the flights as the time trickled by. One of the floors that they were stopping at was the 38th floor, while the other one was the last floor, the 57th floor. They managed to get to the 25th floor when Marik stopped suddenly.

"We're almost out of time. The security will be back up any minute. We're going to have to continue through the air ducts," he said.

Atem nodded, "Lead the way."

Marik slid up to a door and opened it slowly, peering out into the hallway. He nodded and snuck out into it. He inched up to a grate that was blocking the air duct and started to pull the screws out of it. A commotion was heard at the end of the hall and Atem and Yugi disappeared into the shadows. Bakura kept pulling the screws out, but went a little more quickly. All of a sudden two guards appeared around the corner. Everyone froze. Before anyone could move, the two guards fell to the floor, unconscious. Atem and Yugi walked out of the shadows behind the guards and nodded to each other. They proceeded to disarm the guards.

"How the hell did they manage to get over there so fast?" Malik whispered.

"It's what they were trained to do," Ryou merely replied.

Marik grunted as he went back to fiddling with the last two remaining screws. The rest of them watched as Atem and Yugi dragged the two guards into a nearby closet and locked them in. They rejoined the group just as Marik pulled the last screw out.

"Got it, let's go," he said as he pulled the grate off.

"Nice job," Serena whispered to Yugi as he passed her to go into the air duct.

"Thanks,"

The group crawled through the ducts with Malik in the lead and Marik at the end. They almost reached the 32nd floor when Malik stopped. The group heard him cussing and wondered what was up.

"What is it?" Atem asked.

"There's a laser trap up a head. It's designed so that way when something disturbs it, it will go off. There's a beam going from one side to the other into a receiving end, so we can put anything in front of it. Damn, this can't be happening," Malik said over the comms.

They heard Bakura behind them swearing about how he was going to kill Tea for being wrong.

"Well, we can go back and find a different way," Ryou suggested.

"No use. We'd get caught for sure now that the security is back up. No this is our only chance," Wynter replied.

"Damn," Joey said.

"Wait, I have an idea," Malik said suddenly. They heard him fiddling with something and then heard him move forward.

"When you go through, try not to touch the laser," he replied.

The group moved forward and saw what he had done. He had rigged a small mirror to bounce the laser off of the ceiling and back over to the receiving device. The laser made a two sided triangle above their heads. The group moved carefully under it and when Marik had passed under, he reached over and pulled the mirror away. The laser snapped back into place. They continued forward and finally reached the second floor. Malik took the screws out of another grate and then crawled out. The hallway was empty as the group piled in it.

"Bakura, Ryou, this is where the main server is supposed to be located. You know what you're supposed to do," Malik said.

Ryou nodded as Bakura said, "Don't worry; we'll have everything transferred over before you realize it."

"Malik, Marik, you stay here with them. The five of us will go on by ourselves," Atem said.

"Are you sure?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, they're going to need you more just in case something happens," he replied, "We can take care of everything."

"So we noticed," Malik said nodding his head in agreement.

"Try not to screw everything up, tomb robber," Atem whispered to Bakura.

"Don't worry, I won't. Try not to get caught," Bakura snarled back.

Atem nodded. He knew that that was as close to good luck as he was going to get from Bakura. The five of them crawled back into the ducts as Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik made their way to the central control room.

Atem led the way as they crawled up to the 57th floor. They didn't come across any more traps, thankfully. They finally reached the last floor and scrambled out into the hallway.

"I need to find Mokuba and Serenity," Joey whispered.

Atem nodded his head, "Serena, Wynter, go with him. He's going to need help getting the two of them out of here."

"What about you two?" Serena asked.

"We'll be fine," he replied before taking off down the hall. Yugi threw them a wave before following the older one down the hall, dodging security cameras and laser traps.

Serena shook her head and whispered, "good luck.

"Come on," Wynter said as the three of them took off in the opposite direction to find Mokuba and Serenity.

Atem raced down the hallway with Yugi at his side. They knew where they were going, having memorized the floor plans. They were headed to the main office. Dartz' office. They slid under a camera just as it scanned over the way they had come. They fled down the hall and reached a door that would lead them into the office. Atem stopped and looked over at Yugi, who had walked over to a key pad and attempted to break the code. After a few minutes he nodded to Atem who took a deep breath and entered the office. He snuck in and looked around. The room was dark and it appeared empty. He walked forward towards the desk. All of a sudden he snapped back around as he heard a voice.

"Hello, Atem."

* * *

Ten guesses who that is, and the first five don't count.

So there it is. They're in, Bakura and Ryou are going to hack into the servers, Joey, Serena and Wynter are all trying to find Mokuba and Serenity and Atem's made it into the main office only to be confronted by someone. Wow, a lot happening. But the major question is, where did Yugi go? Anywho...

Don't forget to review! See you in the next chapter! *whistles nonchalantly as she walks away to the next chapter*

Jaa!


	12. Siblings

Here's chapter twelve! Sorry I didn't post it yesterday, I ended up moving a lot of stuff yesterday and I pulled a muscle in my arm and it made typing difficult. It still hurts, but not as bad.

Enjoy the chapter! See you at the bottom!

* * *

Alive

Siblings

Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik raced through the hallways towards the central control room. They dodged security cameras and laser traps. A sudden noise ahead of them forced them to pause and hide quickly as three guards came around the corner. After the guards had passed, they started to run again. According to the map, the control room was right ahead of them. They raced up to it and thankfully there were no guards. Bakura quickly cracked the number code and they slipped inside. Malik and Marik kept watch while Bakura and Ryou set to work on the computers.

"Kaiba said he wanted all of the data downloaded," Ryou said.

"I don't know if we'll be able to," Bakura muttered.

"Why don't I try to copy the data, and you send it to Kaiba Corps?" Ryou suggested.

"I'll try, though I don't see the point. It's going to take the same amount of time as copying it," Bakura replied.

"I know, set up a program that will transfer all of the data even after we're gone. That way, when we're escaping, it'll transfer whatever data we didn't get copied," Ryou said.

"Good idea and better yet, I'll add a delete code onto it. It'll delete the information when it's done sending it. That way they'll lose all of their records in the process," Bakura said as he began to furiously type on the main computer. Ryou sat down at a spare terminal and began to copy the information over onto disks.

"Hey, Bakura, take a look at this," Ryou said suddenly.

Bakura stopped what he was doing and walked over to him, "What is it?"

"It looks like a list," Ryou replied.

"A list?" Bakura asked.

"It looks like a list of every Hikari alive. It even lists their corresponding Yami's," Ryou said.

"Damn, so that's how they were able to keep track of us all. They had us on a list," he snarled.

"Yeah, what do I do?" Ryou asked.

"Copy it and then destroy it. If they can't keep track of who everyone is, then there's no way they'll be able to control people for long," Bakura replied.

"Alright," Ryou said.

The two worked in silence for a few moments. Ryou had copied the list and not only deleted it, but erased any sign of it. Bakura created a program that sent all of the data from their computers to Kaiba Corps and then erased it all. To trigger the program, it was connected to one of the main programs that ran the computer. The only way to get rid of the program was to destroy the computer itself. Bakura watched as the program transferred the information over. Bakura explored other programs on the computer when he noticed something.

"Hey look," he said.

He pressed a button and a map popped up on a screen in the room. The dots on the map were moving. Ryou stood up and walked over to the screen.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's an interactive map of all of the microchips in the Hikari's," Bakura said.

"Can you disable them?" he asked.

"I'll find a way," Bakura growled.

"When you do, destroy the program that keeps track of them," Ryou said as he turned around to Bakura, "Let's free them."

Bakura nodded and set to work on getting rid of the signals from the microchips. One by one on the map, the dots went out. Ryou went back to copying the data and Malik and Marik watched as the last dot on the map disappeared.

"It's done. Of course the only fool proof way of making sure that they never find the Hikari's is to get rid of the chips themselves, but they won't be able to do much with this gone," Bakura said after a moment.

"Good and the list is gone permanently, so without either of these two, they're going to have one hell of a hard time trying to find everyone again," Ryou replied.

"We'll give that copy of the list to Kaiba and he can start the process of removing the chips," Bakura replied.

"Yeah," Ryou said, "I wonder how the others are doing…"

"Hurry, it's not much farther!" Joey exclaimed.

The three of them ran down corridor after corridor searching for the one room that Joey was sure that his sister and Kaiba's brother was being held in. They turned down a corridor and skidded to a stop.

"It's here," Joey said.

"Be careful, I sense traps around here," Wynter said.

"I was expecting that," Joey said. He slowly put his hand on the door handle and was shocked.

"Electrified door," he said.

He pulled some rubber out of the backpack that he had on his pack. Placing it on the door handle, it grounded it out long enough for him to turn it. He dropped the rubber and cautiously walked inside. In front of them was a complicated grid of lasers. It resembled a spider web. Joey sighed. He had to do something like this in high school with ropes. He looked beyond the lasers and saw his brother and sister tied up and appeared unconscious.

"There's a gap down there that we could go through," Serena pointed out.

Indeed, there at the bottom of the complicated web of lasers was a small gap big enough for someone to slide under if they were lying down. Joey nodded and pulled his backpack off. He pushed it under the lasers, being careful not to touch them. Then lying down on his back, he proceeded to slide under them. He wiggled his way under them; always watching to make sure that he didn't touch the lasers. Once he got all the way under them, he grabbed his backpack and ran over to the two children. (A/N: *grumbles* I don't know what else to call Mokie and Serenity…)

"Serenity, Mokuba!" Joey exclaimed.

The two kids were unconscious, more than likely the result of some kind of sedative. Serena and Wynter joined him after a moment. Serena checked their pulses while Joey and Wynter set to work on the restraints.

"Is there any way to disable that thing?" Joey asked as he looked over to the web of lasers.

"Not that I can tell. It must be controlled from outside of here," Wynter replied.

"Great, so we're going to have to pull them under," he replied.

"Pretty much," Serena replied.

"Can you take Mokuba? I'll grab Serenity," he asked.

"Please, this little thing? I've carried dog food bags that are heavier than him," Wynter said.

"Just grab him and let's go. I want to get out of here before we get caught," Joey said as he grabbed Serenity. He unceremoniously dropped her over his shoulder and walked over to the web. After studying it for a moment, he nodded.

"I'm going to go under first, and then I want you to help me slide them under," he said.

"Sure," Serena said.

Joey scrambled under like before and then told Wynter to start pushing Serenity under. He grabbed Serenity's feet and pulled her under. Just as they had her almost all the way under it, she started to move. The two froze as she opened her eyes. Blue eyes stared into Wynter's eyes in surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Serenity?" Joey asked.

"I suppose you could say that," she replied.

"_You_ are not Serenity," Wynter said as she narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"No, I'm not," she said, "I'm her Yami, Rebecca." (A/N: Sorry! It was either her or Vivian and I'd rather put up with Rebecca, at least she knows when she's been beaten.)

"Well Rebecca, for the sake of Serenity's life, could you do us a favor?" Wynter asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Don't. Move."

"Okay, why?" she asked.

"Look up," Wynter replied.

Rebecca looked up and noticed the lasers not that far from her nose, "Oh, good reason."

"Yeah, so if you don't mind," Wynter said as she nodded to Joey who finished pulling her through the lasers.

Rebecca stood up and stretched, "Boy am I thankful to be out of that."

"I'm Joey, by the way, Serenity's brother," Joey said as he extended his hand to her.

"I know, Serenity's told me all about you. Be careful with him!" She said as she turned to Wynter, who was hauling Mokuba over to the lasers.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Wynter replied.

"Be thankful that it was me that woke up instead of him," she said.

"Why?"

"He moves when he's scared," she said.

"Oh brother," Joey said as he smacked his forehead. He looked up at the ceiling, "I hope Yugi and Atem are okay…"

* * *

I'm surprised you all haven't murdered me yet with all the cliff hangers I've been leaving you all with. Though it is an entertaining way to keep readers, I suppose.

Review please!

Jaa!


	13. Fight

So here it is. The scene you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it!

I wish I owned Yugioh... and a lot of other things.

See you at the bottom!

* * *

Alive

Fight

Atem whirled around and stared at the voice that said his name. A man in white robes with pale blue hair and two different colored eyes stepped out of the shadows. He had a small grin on his face as he watched Atem.

"Who are you?" Atem asked.

"Oh, Atem, I'm disappointed. You don't remember me?" he said.

"No… should I?" Atem asked. He watched as the man's grin grew even bigger.

"We met a long time ago, when you took over for Yugi once when he was five. Speaking of Yugi, where is the small one?" he asked.

"Right here," a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Yugi leaning casually up against the door, "It's been a while, Dartz."

"Hello Yugi. That's funny, I didn't think you'd remember me," Dartz said.

"Oh, I don't. I just know who you are. There were rumors about you, you know. How you enslaved the Hikari's just because you were afraid of them," Yugi said as he walked around Dartz to stand next to Atem.

Dartz laughed, "I'm not afraid of you things. That's right, things. Do you wish to know the real reason why I forced to the Hikari's to live in the facilities? Do you want to know why all of that to them?"

Yugi said nothing.

"My people were gentle. We cared about nature and about our fellow humans. But we were considered disgusting and an abomination to the world simple because we looked different. Some of us had mutations. Others had scars that made them look hideous. And then there was the few of us who actually had little wrong, such as myself. The only thing different for me was my eye color. My father was killed by humans who despised our kind. Then you came along. Your kind started to show up all over the place, and those humans who hated us, embraced your kind. They absolutely loved your kind, while my kind was hated. So I decided to do something about it," he said as he walked over to a window to look out, "I started the "Organization." After pulling some strings and doing favors, I managed to convince the Japanese government that you were a danger. That the only way to prevent anything from happening was to put you into facilities to keep an eye on you. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the world joined in."

"You did all this just because you hate us?" Atem asked.

"Pretty much," he replied.

"You bastard!" Yugi shouted, "Because of you families were torn apart! Children were taken from their parents! You destroyed lives! And us; look what you did to us! The pain… oh Gods, the pain…"

Yugi collapsed to the ground. He started to cry as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Atem knelt next to him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders. He glared at Dartz.

"Because of your selfishness the pain we had to go through was like literally having your body ripped to shreds. We won't let you get away with this any longer," Atem hissed, "You're time is up!"

(A/N: I had to put that. )

Dartz laughed maniacally, "You think it's going to be that easy? I've worked too hard to let you stop me now."

"We're going to try," Atem stood up and faced Dartz, "This has gone on long enough."

"I'll kill you before you get the chance," he snarled.

"We'll see," Atem replied.

Dartz lunged at Atem. He tried to punch Atem, but he caught his fist and flipped him over his shoulder. He landed on the ground with an oomph and Atem slowly backed away as Dartz stood up. It was too risky to try and kick him, since he could easily grab Atem's foot if he tried. Yugi had inched off to the side to watch his dark half fight. Dartz charged at him again. He tried to trip Atem but he jumped backwards out of the way. A ball of shadows quickly formed in Atem's palm. He threw it at Dartz and it caught him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground again.

"I knew there was something special about you," Dartz said as he spat blood out onto the floor.

"What do you mean?" Atem said as he watched Dartz.

"That time that I first met you, it should have been impossible for you to take over. Yugi was under anesthetics, totally unconscious. It should have been impossible for you to come out since we were suppressing you, rendering you unable to do anything to Yugi. Somehow, you broke through that and took control of Yugi's body. We were forced to stop the experiment. But you know what?" he snarled.

"What?"

"I'm kind of glad you can use magic. It makes things so much more of a challenge," he growled as he hurtled a shadow ball of his own at Atem.

Atem cried out as the shadows formed a wall in front of him; protecting their master. Dartz growled and threw several more shadow balls at him. Dartz quickly realized that he was getting nowhere with Atem. He threw several more at Atem to keep him busy before he turned to Yugi and threw one at him. Yugi barely had time to throw up a shield of light before the shadow ball hit him.

"Yugi!" Atem exclaimed.

He started to run over to him when a shadow ball caught him in the side. He slammed into the wall and fell to the ground unconscious, blood seeped out of his side.

"Atem!"

Yugi ran over to Atem and kneeled beside him, "Atem, koi, please get up."

He pressed his hands to Atem's side in an effort to stop the blood. Dartz chuckled evilly from behind him.

"One down and now I'll take care of the other," he said. He walked towards Yugi, a shadow ball forming in his hand. He stopped just behind him and looked at Yugi.

"Good bye,"

He brought his arm up slowly and was about to toss the ball at him when a bright light suddenly encompassed Yugi and Atem. He closed his eyes and brought his arms up to his face until the light died down. He peeked over his arms only to gasp in surprise. He backed up quickly. Yugi was floating in front of him. A white light glowed around him. His hair waved in a non-existent wind, causing it to look like a multi colored fire. His amethyst eyes seemed to glow unnaturally. He took a step forward.

"I'll kill you!" he screamed.

Dartz stumbled back as a wave of pure light energy hit him. He growled and attempted to create another shadow ball. He was thrown back into the wall as another wave of light hit him, this time pinning him place.

"I hope the Gods show you no mercy when you get to the afterlife. You don't deserve to have mercy!" Yugi spat out.

He focused his magic into one attack, aiming directly at Dartz. He unleashed a wave and didn't even blink as Dartz screamed out in pain. The wave disintegrated anything that it touched. Dartz' body disappeared in flash of light before the wave broke, leaving a burning hole in the wall where Dartz stood. Yugi walked back over to Atem and cradled his head in his lap, which was still glowing.

"Don't worry love, you're going to be alright," he said before he passed out.

* * *

Oooohhh! What happened???

Let me know what you think of this scene. I was nervous 'cuz I'm not good at fight scenes. Anywho...

See you in the next chapter!

Jaa!


	14. Beginning

Serena: Waaaaaahhhhhh!!!! *Cry's eyes out*

Wynter: Why is she crying?

Atem: It's the last chapter and she's sad that Alive is over so soon.

Wynter: Oh.

Atem: Yeah.

Wynter: Well on with the story then.

Atem: Yami Alchemist (A.K.A. Serena) does NOT own us.

Wynter: Well, she does own me.

Atem: That's beside the point.

Wynter: On with the chapter!

Atem: See you at the bottom!

* * *

Alive

Beginning

"Yugi?"

A deep baritone voice filtered through his mind.

"Come on, habibi, wake up."

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes a little. The room slowly came into focus. He was lying on a couch with Atem sitting next to him. He looked around and noticed that they were back in Kaiba's office. He looked back at Atem as the events of the previous night flashed through his mind. He sprang up suddenly, concern in his eyes.

"Atem, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, koi," Atem said chuckling.

"But how? You were bleeding and I thought you were going to die and…" Yugi said.

"I'm fine, Yugi," Atem said a little more sternly, "It appears that your magic healed me."

"My magic?"

"Yep. When your magic took control and you defeated Dartz, it appeared to have healed me at the same time," Atem replied.

"Oh Atem," Yugi sighed as he threw his arms around his darks neck and hugged him; tears flowed freely down his face. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as he drew him into a soft kiss. They drew back and Atem buried his face into Yugi's hair as he murmured: "It's alright, it's over."

A slight cough at the door alerted them to the fact that someone was at the door. They looked over and Serena stood there smiling at them.

"Hey, I just came to check up on you two," she said.

"Hey Serena," Yugi said.

"Glad to see you awake," she said to him. She walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Thanks," he said.

"It's finally over. Dartz is gone and Kaiba's already sifting through the information that Bakura and Ryou copied. He said he's going to release a statement about how Dartz manipulated the government to get what he wanted. By the end of tomorrow all of the Hikari's in Japan should be freed. By the end of the week, Hikari's all over the world should be free from the "Organization's" rule," she said.

"Good," Atem said.

"Where is everyone?" Yugi asked.

"They're all sleeping. All except for us three," she replied.

"Oh. They deserve it. After everything that's happened, they deserve to rest," Yugi said.

"Speaking of deserving things, I'm to pass on a message. Kaiba wants to show his thanks so he's going to let you use his private jet to go anywhere you want," she said.

"Egypt." Yugi said without hesitating, "Egypt."

**24 hours later, Cairo, Egypt**

Yugi stood on a balcony overlooking the Nile River. He sighed as he waited for Atem to get out of the shower.

"Habibi?"

"Out here, Atem," he called.

Atem walked out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Hello, love," he purred.

"Hi," Yugi whispered as he leaned back into Atem's arms.

"I missed you," he said as he nuzzled his neck.

"You were just in the shower," Yugi said as he resisted the urge to moan at Atem's touch.

"I still missed you," Atem replied.

Yugi turned in his arms and smiled up at him, "I missed you too, koi. Where do you think Serena and Wynter went?"

"I don't know. She did say they were going to travel around," Atem replied.

**Flashback**

"Egypt huh? That's a good idea," Serena said as she stood up.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Yugi asked.

"Me? Well, Wynter and I agreed that we were going to travel the world for a while. I've always wanted to go to England and France," she said thoughfully.

"That sounds amazing. I hope you have fun," he replied.

"Oh, we will. We will," she said.

**End Flashback**

"I hope things go good for them," Yugi said.

"I'm sure it will, aibou," Atem said.

"Yeah," Yugi sighed.

"Are you sure you want this?" Atem asked suddenly. The smile that graced his lips disappearing quickly.

"Want what?" Yugi asked confused.

"This. Us. I mean you were stuck with me in your head almost all of your life," he said, "Surely you would want…"

Yugi quickly placed a finger on Atem's lips, quieting him, "What I want is to be here with you. I love you, Atem and there's no where I'd rather be than here. With you, in your arms like this. What about you?"

"What about me?" Atem asked.

"Well, you did just say that you were stuck in my mind for most of my life. Don't you want to explore the world a little? Possibly date around before you settle down?" Yug asked as he looked down at Atem's chest; his hair falling over his eyes.

Atem's eyes widened before he chuckled. He place a finger under Yugi's chin and guided his face back up, "Oh, koi. You are my world. There is no one else I want. You are my everything. My light and my love. Without you I wouldn't exist, literally. I can't imagine being with anyone else. As for exploring the world, I can do that just as easily with you by my side."

Yugi broke out into a smile as he leaned up to kiss Atem. After a moment the pulled away and sat down on one of the many lounge chairs that littered the balcony.

"Tomorrow's a new beginning for us," Atem said, "But with you at my side, it will be a perfect new beginning."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Yugi said.

"I love you," Atem whispered.

"I love you too, my Yami," Yugi replied.

The two look-a-likes sighed in contentment as they watched the sun fall down below the horizon. It was the perfect ending to the first day of their new lives together.

The End

* * *

Atem: Is she done crying yet?

Serena: Yes, I'm done.

Atem: Good, now I can go be with Yugi. See ya!

Serena and Wynter: Bye!

Wynter: Well, that's it.

Serena: Yep. It's done. Ah well. On with the next fic!

Wynter: You have anything in mind?

Serena: Yeah, actually I do.

Wynter: Can I see?

Serena: You'll have to wait and see!

Wynter: Alright.

Serena: Well, it was fun while it lasted. Thanks for reading everyone! I'll see you in the next story! Don't for get to review!

Serena and Wynter: Jaa ne!


End file.
